history love z:rrbz and ppgz
by yiyi-sama y yuki-san
Summary: Podrías confiar en alguien ke nunca,nunca fue tu amigo si no mas bien tu enemigo perdonarias a esa persona,ahora mas que nunca que has empesado a sentir algo muy especial x ese alguien,despues de vivir aventuras con el y tus amigas.rrbz x ppgz
1. Chapter 1

**En un cuarto oscuro se ve a 2 chicas discutiendo por cosas sin sentido**

**YIYI-SAMA****:A si para que veas,yo se mas de los rrb que tu,por ejemplo sabias que butch usa pijama de conejitos **

**BUTCH:****ESO ES ALGO PRIVADO¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****CALLA BUTCH QUE ESTO ES ENTRE YUKI-SAN Y YO¡**

**YUKI-SAN:****NO PUEDO KREERLO¡ BUTCH ESTA AQUÍ AAAAAAaaaaaa¡KE EEEEMOOOCIOOOOON¡y no es cierto lo que dices yiyi,pues apuesto que no sabías que la trauma de boomer fue una pelicula de horror.**

**BOOMER:**** eso no es tan ridículo como lo de butch.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****claro que no, cómo sabrán yo soy fanática de butch.**

**BUTCH: ****encerio¡ x_x**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** si,y como toda fan de butch me encanta humillarlo.**

**BUTCH:**** RAYOS¡**

**BOOMER:**** Otra loca este mundo esta plagado de ellas**

**BRICK:**** te comprendo**

**YIYI-SAMA:****que es esto-dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos una gorra roja.**

**BRICK:**** PERO QUEEEEE¡**

**YUKI-SAN:****OYE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TOCARLA¡ y por cierto si supieras mas de los rrbz sabrias que esa es la gorra de brick.**

**BOOMER:**** por tu propi bien yiyi,entregalee…laaa gorraa¡-tartamudeo alarmado**

**YIYI-SAMA:****como no,que me podrías hacer jitomate andante**

**BRICK:****ARRRGGGGG-se abalanza hacia la pobre e indefensa yiyi que se encontraba al lado de butch(yuki:por alguna extraña razón)**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** TONTO¡-Agarro a butch de la chaqueta y lo avienta hacia brick que parresia atacar en cámara lenta –NADIE SE METE CON YIYI-SAMA GUAJAJAJ GUAJAJJA¡-Se ve a brick y a butch amontonados como basura en una esquina del cuarto mal heridos viendo a yiyi asustados.**

**YIYI-SAMA: ****QUE ME VEN¡**

**BUTCH Y BRICK:****NADA,nadita¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Y TUUU?-dijo mirando a boomer.**

**BOOMER:****NO ME PEGES¡**

**YUKI-SAN:**** DEJA A BOOMER-mirando a yiyi con una mirada asesina-EL NO TE A HECHO NADA –dijo metiendo a boomer en un baul colocando un candado de acero inoxidable ANTI-YIYIS (no fue difícil conseguirlo ;)me senté en el baúl mientras apuntaba a yiyi con una escopeta.**

**BRICK:**** no quisiera ser boomer.**

**BUTCH:**** NI YIYI-añadió.**

**YUKI-SAN:**** ATREVETE A TOCARLE UN CABELLO Y VERAS LO QUE TE PASA¡- dijo activando un campo eléctrico.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Brick me ayudas a traer a boomer hasta mi plisss.**

**BRICK:****Claro que nooo¡,después de lo que me Hiciste.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****pone ojos de perrito triste.**

**BRICK:****no caere-dice dándole la espalda a yiyi y viéndola disimuladamente**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** porffiissssss-su labio inferior empezó a temblar.**

**BUTCH:****ay qué tiernnaaaa¡no se porque te opones a ayudarla-dijo acariciando su cabello castaño claro de yiyi como si fuera un perrito.**

**BRICK:****EMM…BUTCH…..YA NO SE VE TAN TIERNA¡-dijo preocupando a butch.**

**YIYI-SAMA: **** NADIE TOCA MI CABELLO¡-se abalanzo literalmente sobre butch.**

**BUTCH: ****AYUDDAAAA¡ NO LE PUEDO PEGAR A UNA CHICA, AYUDAAAA¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** jajaajajajajja-de sabe donde saco un mazo y noqueó a butch.**

**BRICK:**** creo que mejor me voy-empezó a correr como niño chiquito.**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** apareció de la nada enfrente de brick y lo golpeo- BUENAS NOCHES¡-WAJAJAJAJ WUAJAJAJAJA**

**YUKI-SAN: WUAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJ-reía sobre el baúl en el que estaba boomer.**

**DE LA NADA APARECEN UNA YUKI Y UNA YIYI CHIBIS INTERVINIENDO**

**CHIBI-YIYI: **** mejor sigamos con los capítulos.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****SI ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ALGUIEN¡**

**CHIBI-YIYI: ****QUEREMOS ACLARAR QUE NI LAS PPGZ NI LOS RRBZ NOS PERTENECEN TTOTT.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:**** SOLO ESTA ENREDADA HISTORIA :D**

** HISTORY LOVE Z:RRBZ AND PPGZ.**

Habian pasado aproximadamente 2 años desde que las heroinas de saltadilla, las powerpuff girls z derrotaron a him, todo estaba dentro de lo normal en la no tan pacifica ciudad, eso significaba que seguía bajo los patéticos ataques de (no los podemos llamar súper villanos) los villanos como Mojo jojo, fuzzy lumpkins (peludito),la banda gangrena,princesa(himeko),sedusa y los chicos amibas.

En este momento en la secundaria de nueva saltadilla, siendo más precisos en el aula ``A``32, se apreciaba a una chica alta de aproximadamente unos 14 años, dé cabello entre pelirrojo y anaranjado que lo mantenía en una coleta alta, sujetada por un enorme moño de tez pálida, portadora de hermosos ojos color rosa, usaba un uniforme que se componía de una playera blanca y una corbata negra ,sobre esta un chaleco azul marino oscuro, con las iníciales al lado derecho de nueva saltadilla en dorado , una falda tableada color negro, zapatos escolares y en vez de calazas usaba unos calentadores rosas.Y gritaba:

-vamos kaoru arriba, no debes de dormir en clases y menos si es el primer dia de estudios¡-regañaba histérica.

-no molestes momoko ,solo es el principio del cuarto semestre-hablo una chica de unos 14 años de edad, de cabello color negro, corto un tanto desordenado acompañado de una gorra color verde con una calavera al lado izquierdo ,era portadora de unos hermosos ojos jade, de tez palida ,usaba el uniforme igual que la pelirroja solo que ella usaba un short verde claro debajo de la falda(yuki:no estamos diciendo que blossom no traiga short, si no que kaoru los usa mas largos o.O)unos tenis verdes con detalles en negro,con unas calzas verdes cortas.

-y para empezar no ha llegado miss keane-hablaba kaoru mientras acomodaba su butaca para descansar.

-KAORU¡-momoko estaba perdiendo la pasiencia .

-que¡habla con miyako-dijo kaoru.

Momoko se preparaba para respoder pero seria en vano ya que kaoru ya estba dormida.

-me parece extraño miss keane nunca llega tarde-hablo preocupada una chica de unos 14 años de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas ,con unos lindos ojos color cielo,de tez palida,portabe el mismo uniforme que sus amigas,solo que con calzas celestes y su uniforme mas ordenado.

-tienes razón miss keane es muy puntual todo el tiempo-concordó momoko.

Pero en esos momentos una mujer entro al aula ,dando una señal de que todos se sentaran .

-disculpen si lo he hecho esperar-dijo la mujer de unos 32 años de cabello negro un poco mas arriba de los hombros de ojos aquamarin y tez blanca,usaba una blusa a rayas naranjas y blancas ,un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas zapatillas café.

-verán el director me acaba de avisar que 3 chicos han sido transferidos, pero en estos momentos se encuentran en la central de trenes asi que me preguntaba ¿Quiénes de ustedes se ofrece para ir por ellos?-pregunto esperanzada miss keane, pero en el aula se apodero el silencio.

-*susurro*-me siento mal por miss keane-dijo miyako a sus amigas –yo me ofrezco-dijo contenta mientras levantaba la mano.

-yo igual-se ofreció momoko.

-lo que sea por perder clases-dijo kaoru desinteresada apoyando a sus amigas.

-gracias chicas, pueden salir-informo miss keane.

-enseguida¿pero….como los reconoceremos?-pregunto momoko.

-simple usan el uniforme-dijo miss keane.

-entonces nos retiramos-dijo miyako haciendo una reverencia junto con momoko.

-APRESURENSE¡-grito kaoru que ya se encontraba fuera del aula.

-KAORU¡-gritaron gritaron al mismo tiempo miyako y momoko tratando de alcanzar a kaoru.

Mientras tanto en la central de trenes:

-porfin llegamos-dice un chico bien parecido de cabellos naranjas un poco largo debajo de los hombros, un tanto alborotado, usaba una gorra roja con detalles en negro, de tez blanca, ojos rojizos y una bandita en su mejilla izquierda qué le daba un aspecto rebelde, usaba un uniforme que se componía de un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, corbata negra y un saco color azul marino oscuro y por ultimo unos zapatos negros.

-no entiendo por qué tenemos que usar esto, así ya me acorde, por culpa de brick-dijo enojado un chico de cabellos negros atado en una coleta alta , parte de su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo pero dejando a la vista que son de un verde oscuro que le daban un toque rudo, usaba el mismo uniforme que su compañero solo que con tenis deportivos color verde oscuro.

-calma butch, agradece que no usas una falda-dijo burlesco un chico rubio que portaba su cabello entre ordenado y desordenado, de tez blanca, portaba 3 pecas en cada una de sus mejillas usaba el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros solo que este más ordenado.

-boomer calla, recuerda que usamos otros nombres así que miyachiro cállate-dijo seriamente brick.

-sí, si, como digas brii…quiero decir momotoro he he he-rio torpemente miyachiro.

-quienes se supone que vendrán por nosotros?-pregunto butch con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-creo que unos estudiantes kaeretsu-dijo simplemente miyachiro.

En la entrada de la central de trenes…..

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-pregunto kaoru.

-pues encontrar a esos tres chicos-dijo seria momoko pero una pregunta entro en su cabeza-CHICAS¡tengo algo urgente que preguntarles-

-sii,momoko-chan pregunta-hablo miyako.

-serán chicos lindos?-pregunto momoko con ojos en forma de corazón, provocando que sus amigas cayeran d espaldas.

-creó que son ellos-dijo miyako mientras se recuperaba de la caída junto con kaoru, apuntando a 3 chicos que le daban la espalda y usaban el uniforme.

-¿Cómo llamaremos su atención?-pregunto momoko.

-fácil, así …..LOS IDIOTAS DE UNIFORME VOLTEEN¡-grito kaoru.

-KE RAYOS¡-dice el chico pelinegro volteando junto con sus compañeros.

-USTEDES¡-gritaron las chicas cómicamente al reconocer a los chicos.

-NOSOTROS QUEEE¡-gritaron confundidos los chicos.

**VUELVEN A APARECER UNA YIYI Y UNA YUKI CHIBIS.**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****Esperamos que les haya gustado, aunque fue algo cortoL**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****Pero prometemos que el segundo capítulo será mas largoooooooo¡**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****Ahora pueden proseguir yiyi-sama y yuki-san J**

**YUKI-SAN:****Que bien genio y ahora quien te va a ayudar guajaja guajajjaj-dijo maniáticamente pero cambio su expresión al ver a brick y a butch indefensos ante yiyi.**

**YUKI-SAN:****POBRECILLOS¡-Dijo tomando a butch y a brick de las chaquetas y con mucha facilidad los avente al baul , que por alguna razón no podía cerrar.**

**BUTCH:****que paso?-dijo butch despertando.**

**YUKI-SAN:**** adiocitoooo¡-le dije cerrando el baúl de una buena vez coloque el candado de acero inoxidable tome 3 pistolas y active el campo eléctrico de 3 poderes-ahora debo sobreprotegerlos el triplee¡-dije apuntando a yiyi con las armas.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Y dices que yo los torturo ¡POR DONDE RAYOS RESPIRAN¡**

**YUKI-SAN:**** (O.O)-me sorprendí cómicamente-BOOMER TE SALVARE ¡ TAMBIEN A TUS HERMANOS¡-dije sacándolos del baúl todos inconscientes-YIYI LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA¡-dije zarandeando a los 3.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****LLAMARE A ALGUIEN MEJOR¡**

**LOS 3 ROWDYS:****NOOO¡ya estamos mejor TODO VINIENDO DE TI ES MALO¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****pero llame a las ppgz para que les den respiración de boca a boca**

**BRICK:****en ese caso¡-se hicieron los tontos y se tiraron al piso.**

**PPGZ:****QUE LES PASO¡-dijeron viendo a los rrbz con los ojos cerrados tirados al piso y con una sonrisa de idiotas.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****nada.**

**YIYI Y YUKI: ****DEJEN REVIEWS¡ J**


	2. un dia extrañoo

**En un cuarto oscuro se ve a 2 chicas discutiendo por cosas sin sentido**

**YIYI-SAMA****:A si para que veas,yo se mas de los rrb que tu,por ejemplo sabias que butch usa pijama de conejitos **

**BUTCH:****ESO ES ALGO PRIVADO¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****CALLA BUTCH QUE ESTO ES ENTRE YUKI-SAN Y YO¡**

**YUKI-SAN:****NO PUEDO KREERLO¡ BUTCH ESTA AQUÍ AAAAAAaaaaaa¡KE EEEEMOOOCIOOOOON¡y no es cierto lo que dices yiyi,pues apuesto que no sabías que la trauma de boomer fue una pelicula de horror.**

**BOOMER:**** eso no es tan ridículo como lo de butch.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****claro que no, cómo sabrán yo soy fanática de butch.**

**BUTCH: ****encerio¡ x_x**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** si,y como toda fan de butch me encanta humillarlo.**

**BUTCH:**** RAYOS¡**

**BOOMER:**** Otra loca este mundo esta plagado de ellas**

**BRICK:**** te comprendo**

**YIYI-SAMA:****que es esto-dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos una gorra roja.**

**BRICK:**** PERO QUEEEEE¡**

**YUKI-SAN:****OYE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TOCARLA¡ y por cierto si supieras mas de los rrbz sabrias que esa es la gorra de brick.**

**BOOMER:**** por tu propi bien yiyi,entregalee…laaa gorraa¡-tartamudeo alarmado**

**YIYI-SAMA:****como no,que me podrías hacer jitomate andante**

**BRICK:****ARRRGGGGG-se abalanza hacia la pobre e indefensa yiyi que se encontraba al lado de butch(yuki:por alguna extraña razón)**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** TONTO¡-Agarro a butch de la chaqueta y lo avienta hacia brick que parresia atacar en cámara lenta –NADIE SE METE CON YIYI-SAMA GUAJAJAJ GUAJAJJA¡-Se ve a brick y a butch amontonados como basura en una esquina del cuarto mal heridos viendo a yiyi asustados.**

**YIYI-SAMA: ****QUE ME VEN¡**

**BUTCH Y BRICK:****NADA,nadita¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Y TUUU?-dijo mirando a boomer.**

**BOOMER:****NO ME PEGES¡**

**YUKI-SAN:**** DEJA A BOOMER-mirando a yiyi con una mirada asesina-EL NO TE A HECHO NADA –dijo metiendo a boomer en un baul colocando un candado de acero inoxidable ANTI-YIYIS (no fue difícil conseguirlo ;)me senté en el baúl mientras apuntaba a yiyi con una escopeta.**

**BRICK:**** no quisiera ser boomer.**

**BUTCH:**** NI YIYI-añadió.**

**YUKI-SAN:**** ATREVETE A TOCARLE UN CABELLO Y VERAS LO QUE TE PASA¡- dijo activando un campo eléctrico.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Brick me ayudas a traer a boomer hasta mi plisss.**

**BRICK:****Claro que nooo¡,después de lo que me Hiciste.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****pone ojos de perrito triste.**

**BRICK:****no caere-dice dándole la espalda a yiyi y viéndola disimuladamente**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** porffiissssss-su labio inferior empezó a temblar.**

**BUTCH:****ay qué tiernnaaaa¡no se porque te opones a ayudarla-dijo acariciando su cabello castaño claro de yiyi como si fuera un perrito.**

**BRICK:****EMM…BUTCH…..YA NO SE VE TAN TIERNA¡-dijo preocupando a butch.**

**YIYI-SAMA: **** NADIE TOCA MI CABELLO¡-se abalanzo literalmente sobre butch.**

**BUTCH: ****AYUDDAAAA¡ NO LE PUEDO PEGAR A UNA CHICA, AYUDAAAA¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** jajaajajajajja-de sabe donde saco un mazo y noqueó a butch.**

**BRICK:**** creo que mejor me voy-empezó a correr como niño chiquito.**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** apareció de la nada enfrente de brick y lo golpeo- BUENAS NOCHES¡-WAJAJAJAJ WUAJAJAJAJA**

**YUKI-SAN: WUAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJ-reía sobre el baúl en el que estaba boomer.**

**DE LA NADA APARECEN UNA YUKI Y UNA YIYI CHIBIS INTERVINIENDO**

**CHIBI-YIYI: **** mejor sigamos con los capítulos.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****SI ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ALGUIEN¡**

**CHIBI-YIYI: ****QUEREMOS ACLARAR QUE NI LAS PPGZ NI LOS RRBZ NOS PERTENECEN TTOTT.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:**** SOLO ESTA ENREDADA HISTORIA :D**

** HISTORY LOVE Z:RRBZ AND PPGZ.**

Habian pasado aproximadamente 2 años desde que las heroinas de saltadilla, las powerpuff girls z derrotaron a him, todo estaba dentro de lo normal en la no tan pacifica ciudad, eso significaba que seguía bajo los patéticos ataques de (no los podemos llamar súper villanos) los villanos como Mojo jojo, fuzzy lumpkins (peludito),la banda gangrena,princesa(himeko),sedusa y los chicos amibas.

En este momento en la secundaria de nueva saltadilla, siendo más precisos en el aula ``A``32, se apreciaba a una chica alta de aproximadamente unos 14 años, dé cabello entre pelirrojo y anaranjado que lo mantenía en una coleta alta, sujetada por un enorme moño de tez pálida, portadora de hermosos ojos color rosa, usaba un uniforme que se componía de una playera blanca y una corbata negra ,sobre esta un chaleco azul marino oscuro, con las iníciales al lado derecho de nueva saltadilla en dorado , una falda tableada color negro, zapatos escolares y en vez de calazas usaba unos calentadores rosas.Y gritaba:

-vamos kaoru arriba, no debes de dormir en clases y menos si es el primer dia de estudios¡-regañaba histérica.

-no molestes momoko ,solo es el principio del cuarto semestre-hablo una chica de unos 14 años de edad, de cabello color negro, corto un tanto desordenado acompañado de una gorra color verde con una calavera al lado izquierdo ,era portadora de unos hermosos ojos jade, de tez palida ,usaba el uniforme igual que la pelirroja solo que ella usaba un short verde claro debajo de la falda(yuki:no estamos diciendo que blossom no traiga short, si no que kaoru los usa mas largos o.O)unos tenis verdes con detalles en negro,con unas calzas verdes cortas.

-y para empezar no ha llegado miss keane-hablaba kaoru mientras acomodaba su butaca para descansar.

-KAORU¡-momoko estaba perdiendo la pasiencia .

-que¡habla con miyako-dijo kaoru.

Momoko se preparaba para respoder pero seria en vano ya que kaoru ya estba dormida.

-me parece extraño miss keane nunca llega tarde-hablo preocupada una chica de unos 14 años de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas ,con unos lindos ojos color cielo,de tez palida,portabe el mismo uniforme que sus amigas,solo que con calzas celestes y su uniforme mas ordenado.

-tienes razón miss keane es muy puntual todo el tiempo-concordó momoko.

Pero en esos momentos una mujer entro al aula ,dando una señal de que todos se sentaran .

-disculpen si lo he hecho esperar-dijo la mujer de unos 32 años de cabello negro un poco mas arriba de los hombros de ojos aquamarin y tez blanca,usaba una blusa a rayas naranjas y blancas ,un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas zapatillas café.

-verán el director me acaba de avisar que 3 chicos han sido transferidos, pero en estos momentos se encuentran en la central de trenes asi que me preguntaba ¿Quiénes de ustedes se ofrece para ir por ellos?-pregunto esperanzada miss keane, pero en el aula se apodero el silencio.

-*susurro*-me siento mal por miss keane-dijo miyako a sus amigas –yo me ofrezco-dijo contenta mientras levantaba la mano.

-yo igual-se ofreció momoko.

-lo que sea por perder clases-dijo kaoru desinteresada apoyando a sus amigas.

-gracias chicas, pueden salir-informo miss keane.

-enseguida¿pero….como los reconoceremos?-pregunto momoko.

-simple usan el uniforme-dijo miss keane.

-entonces nos retiramos-dijo miyako haciendo una reverencia junto con momoko.

-APRESURENSE¡-grito kaoru que ya se encontraba fuera del aula.

-KAORU¡-gritaron gritaron al mismo tiempo miyako y momoko tratando de alcanzar a kaoru.

Mientras tanto en la central de trenes:

-porfin llegamos-dice un chico bien parecido de cabellos naranjas un poco largo debajo de los hombros, un tanto alborotado, usaba una gorra roja con detalles en negro, de tez blanca, ojos rojizos y una bandita en su mejilla izquierda qué le daba un aspecto rebelde, usaba un uniforme que se componía de un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, corbata negra y un saco color azul marino oscuro y por ultimo unos zapatos negros.

-no entiendo por qué tenemos que usar esto, así ya me acorde, por culpa de brick-dijo enojado un chico de cabellos negros atado en una coleta alta , parte de su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo pero dejando a la vista que son de un verde oscuro que le daban un toque rudo, usaba el mismo uniforme que su compañero solo que con tenis deportivos color verde oscuro.

-calma butch, agradece que no usas una falda-dijo burlesco un chico rubio que portaba su cabello entre ordenado y desordenado, de tez blanca, portaba 3 pecas en cada una de sus mejillas usaba el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros solo que este más ordenado.

-boomer calla, recuerda que usamos otros nombres así que miyachiro cállate-dijo seriamente brick.

-sí, si, como digas brii…quiero decir momotoro he he he-rio torpemente miyachiro.

-quienes se supone que vendrán por nosotros?-pregunto butch con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-creo que unos estudiantes kaeretsu-dijo simplemente miyachiro.

En la entrada de la central de trenes…..

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-pregunto kaoru.

-pues encontrar a esos tres chicos-dijo seria momoko pero una pregunta entro en su cabeza-CHICAS¡tengo algo urgente que preguntarles-

-sii,momoko-chan pregunta-hablo miyako.

-serán chicos lindos?-pregunto momoko con ojos en forma de corazón, provocando que sus amigas cayeran d espaldas.

-creó que son ellos-dijo miyako mientras se recuperaba de la caída junto con kaoru, apuntando a 3 chicos que le daban la espalda y usaban el uniforme.

-¿Cómo llamaremos su atención?-pregunto momoko.

-fácil, así …..LOS IDIOTAS DE UNIFORME VOLTEEN¡-grito kaoru.

-KE RAYOS¡-dice el chico pelinegro volteando junto con sus compañeros.

-USTEDES¡-gritaron las chicas cómicamente al reconocer a los chicos.

-NOSOTROS QUEEE¡-gritaron confundidos los chicos.

**VUELVEN A APARECER UNA YIYI Y UNA YUKI CHIBIS.**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****Esperamos que les haya gustado, aunque fue algo cortoL**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****Pero prometemos que el segundo capítulo será mas largoooooooo¡**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****Ahora pueden proseguir yiyi-sama y yuki-san J**

**YUKI-SAN:****Que bien genio y ahora quien te va a ayudar guajaja guajajjaj-dijo maniáticamente pero cambio su expresión al ver a brick y a butch indefensos ante yiyi.**

**YUKI-SAN:****POBRECILLOS¡-Dijo tomando a butch y a brick de las chaquetas y con mucha facilidad los avente al baul , que por alguna razón no podía cerrar.**

**BUTCH:****que paso?-dijo butch despertando.**

**YUKI-SAN:**** adiocitoooo¡-le dije cerrando el baúl de una buena vez coloque el candado de acero inoxidable tome 3 pistolas y active el campo eléctrico de 3 poderes-ahora debo sobreprotegerlos el triplee¡-dije apuntando a yiyi con las armas.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****Y dices que yo los torturo ¡POR DONDE RAYOS RESPIRAN¡**

**YUKI-SAN:**** (O.O)-me sorprendí cómicamente-BOOMER TE SALVARE ¡ TAMBIEN A TUS HERMANOS¡-dije sacándolos del baúl todos inconscientes-YIYI LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA¡-dije zarandeando a los 3.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****LLAMARE A ALGUIEN MEJOR¡**

**LOS 3 ROWDYS:****NOOO¡ya estamos mejor TODO VINIENDO DE TI ES MALO¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****pero llame a las ppgz para que les den respiración de boca a boca**

**BRICK:****en ese caso¡-se hicieron los tontos y se tiraron al piso.**

**PPGZ:****QUE LES PASO¡-dijeron viendo a los rrbz con los ojos cerrados tirados al piso y con una sonrisa de idiotas.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****nada.**

**YIYI Y YUKI: ****DEJEN REVIEWS¡ J**


	3. un dia aun MAS extraño

**es un milagro…..ACTUALIZAMOS¡ n_n**

**DEDICADO A: JECK-RED08**

**Aparecen unas chibis de yiyi y yuki con trajes de heladeras.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:ooo no es lindo ya llevamos 3 capitulos n.n**

**CHIBI-YIYI: ò.Ò CHIBI-YUKI¡-dijo muy agresivamente mientras que la pobre chibi-yuki se echo a correr después de esas palabras.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:quee-contesto temblorosamente a una distancia considerable de chibi-yiyi.**

**CHIBI-YUYI: n.n TIENES RAZON SI ES MUY LINDOO¡bien las dejamos co…**

**CHIBI-YUKI:O0O0O0 puedo desirlo yooo¡ n_n**

**CHIBI-YIYI:-_-U esta bien**

**CHIBI-YUKI:LAS DEJAMOS NUEVAMENTE CON YIYI Y YUKI ,la sicopata y la loka n_n**

**La loka(yuki-san)y la sicopata(yiyi-sama)se encontraban en ``el parque`` que ne realidad era el cuarto blanco con las paredes llenas de dibujos mal hechos de arboles,el duo de chicas encontraba deteniendo a boro(cortesía de jeck-red08)quien intentaba asesinar a brick.**

**YIYI-SAMA: BORO TRANQUILIZATE NO PODEMOS MATAR A BRICK¡-grito furiosa reteniendo junto con yuki al chico den cabellos negros y mechas rojas que sostenía en una de sus manos una maquina de afeitar.**

**YUKI-SAN: ES DE..MASIADO FUER..TEEE¡-gritaba jalando con todas sus fuerzas-UFF ya me canse mejor voy por un helado de chocolate YIYI DE QUE SABOR QUIERES EL TUYO-dijo soltando a boro.**

**YIYI-SAMA: oh YO LO QUIERO DE PISTACHOS¡ n.n-dijo soltando a boro.**

**BRICK: HERMANOS AYUDAA¡ TTOTT-gritaba siendo perseguido por boro**

**BOOMER: YO LO QUIERO DE MORAS¡ n.n-dijo siguiendo a yiyi y a yuki a un puesto de helado en el que estaba despachando ….butch?**

**BUTCH:de que quieren los helados?-pregunto vestido de heladero**

**YIYI-SAMA:QUE RAYOS NO ESCUCHASTE QUE DE PISTACHOS¡-grito enojada**

***mientras tanto***

**BRICK: no boro ALEJATE DE MI CABELLO¡**

**BORO:vamos brick necesitas un corte wajajajaajajajajajaj wajajajaajajja wajajajaajja wjajajajjajaj wjajajajajajaajjw-rio arrancándole el cabello de una esquina.**

**BRICK:NOOOO LAS CHICAS AMAN MI CABELLO T.T¡-dijo lloriqueando**

**BORO: enserio u.u-dijo compadeciéndose de brick…. MENTIRA-pues lastima wajajajaj wjajajaaj wajajjaja-rio arrebatándole la gorra y afeitando la parte que le quedaba al pobre brick.**

**BRICK: TTToTTT**

**YIYI-SAMA: que paso aqui-dijo sorprendida –que te paso brick TU CABELLO¡ T.T-corre a abrazarlo **

**BRICK:AMIGA YIYI-grita feliz**

**YIYI-SAMA:ESTAS CALVO XD JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA-en ves de abrasarlo le pega un zape-bien hecho boro¡-ahora le pega un zape a boro.**

**BORO: Y ESO PORQUE Ò.Ò?¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:** **¬¬ por no invitarme a rapar a brick.**

**YUKI-SAN:****te vas a comer eso?-pregunto a boomer con su cara llena de chocolate.**

**BOOMER:**** el ver a brick asi quita el apetito ¡toma¡ -_-U-dijo dándole el helado a yuki.**

**BUTCH:**** n.n oigan no no quiero molestar a nadie pero….¡NO ME PAGARON LOS HELADOS¡ ÒWÒ**

**YUKI-SAN:****boomer tu helado de moras se esta derritiendo-dijo ignorando totalmente a butch mientras sostenía el helado de boomer.**

**BOOMER:****tienes razón mejor acábatelo rápido-dijo también ignorando a butch.**

**BUTCH:****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****ESPERA YUKI ESE HELADO TIENE CABELLOS DE BRICK¡**

**YUKI-SAN:****QUEEEEEE¡ O.o-dijo aventando el sabroso helado de moras con una pisca de cabellos de brick en la cara de butch.**

**BUTCH:**** ya no lo soporto mas ¡YUKI TU FUISTE LA QUE INVITO ASI QUE TU SERAS QUIEN VA A PAGAA…-no pudo terminar de regañar a yuki al verla corre con el carrito de helados como maniática que es.**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** -_-U dime porfavor que el camión no tenia mas helados de chicolate?**

**BUTCH:**** puesss si tiene….por?**

**YUKI-SAN:****CHOCOLATEEEEEE¡**** -se escucho a una yuki imperactiva corriendo por todas partes.**

**BORO:toma brick-le entrega la gorra a brick**

**BRICK: DAMELA ÒWÒ-se la arrebata pero accidentalmente le pega con ella a yiyi**

**BOOMER:yi..yi-chan se encuentra bien?-pregunta al ver como el flequillo de yiyi hacia sombra en su rostro.**

**YIYI-SAMA:brick,boro SON HOMBRES MUERTOS¡**

**BORO:yo no hice NADA¡**

**YUKI-SAN:CHOCOLATEE¡CHOCOLAEE¡CHOCOLATE¡CHOCOLATE¡CHOCOLATE¡CHOCOLATEE¡CHOCOLATE¡ BUTCH NO TIENES MAS?-grito alsando a butch de un pie y agitándolo sin parar.**

**BUTCH:AAAAAAAAAAA¡SUELTAME¡**

**BORO: (susurro)calvito aprovecha que yiyi esta distraída y escapa-le susurro a brick.**

**BRICK: (susurro)si-susurro caminando lentamente hacia la salida deee….``el parque``**

**BORO: (toma un altavoz)YIYI BRICK TRATA DE ESCAPAAAARR¡**

**BRICK: RAYOS¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:BRICK¡-aparece enfrente de brick-brickyyyy a donde ivas :3 n.n**

**BRICK:ammmmmmmm puessssss a tomar algo heheheeheh n.n-dice muy nervioso**

**YIYI-SAMA: n.n asii?puess…TOMA ESTO BRICK¡-dice golpeando con un mazo a brick.**

**BRICK: X_X**

**YIYI-SAMA:se me olvida algo?que será?**

**BORO:  n.n bien hecho yiyi-dice apareciendo a su lado**

**YIYI-SAMA: ya me acorde-dice golpeando a boro en el ojo izquierdo.**

**BORO: X.#**

**YIYI-SAMA: quien sigue?**

**De la nada aparecen unas chibis de yiyi y yuki:**

**CHIBI-YIYI: que tal si volvemos con los capítulos?**

**CHIBI-YUKI:¡es lo que aremos¡siempre que aparecemos de la nada significa que vienen los capítulos n_n**

**CHIBI-YIYI: ¬ ¬ chibi- yuki eso es….0.0 cierto? Vaya chibi-yuki ¡DIJISTE ALGO CON UN POCO DE SENTIDO¡ 0.0**

**CHIBI-YUKI: n.n siiiiii,UN MOMENTO A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO? Ò.Ò**

**CHIBI-YIYI: volvemos con los capítulos n.n**

CAPITULO 3:_UN DIA AUN MAS EXTRAÑO_

-chicas te…tenemos invitados-

-PORQUE TE COMISTE TODOS LOS DULCES DE BLOSSOM-se escucho un grito de ken desde la sala del laboratorio.

-QUEEEEE¡-grito momoko con toda su ira y una venita en la sien

-espera momoko¡-dijo entreponiendose para que no entrara-AAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el profesor al ser empujado por la chica peliroja

-auch-se quejo el profesor aun en el suelo-chicas me ayudan-dijo estendiendoles la mano a kaoru y a miyako.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito momoko desde la sala del laboratorio

Miyako y kaoru corrieron lo mas rápido posible hasia la sala dejando al profesor con la mano extendida-gracias-hablo sarcasiscamente levantándose por su cuenta.

**En la sala del laboratorio:**

-QUE SUCEDE MOMOKO?-pregunto en un tono preocupada miyako.

-son ELLOS DE NUEVO¡-grito momoko comicamente apuntando a una dirección.

-_ellos?_-se pregunto kaoru dirigiendo la mirada al sitio en el que apuntaba la peliroja-QUE HACEN AQUÍ? Ò.O-grito la pelinegra.

-la pregunta es para ustedes-¬¬hablo karetsu en un tono arrogante provocando el nerviosismo de las ppgz seguramente porque no sabían que contestar sus mentes estaban en blanco**(YUKI: AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTRAS n.n YIYI:****¬¬U esacto yuki al igual que nosotras)**lo único que salió de sus bocas fue un ``eh?`.

¬¬-ya no jueges con ellas karetsu-regaño momotoro-no se preocupen chicas ya sabemos su secreto n.n.

-A SI? 0.0-dijeron confundidas las ppgz.

-si n.n el profesor no los dijo todo-agrego miyashiro.

-enserio-dijo miyako nerviosa.

En ese presiso momento se ve entrar al profesor acompañado de ken,poochie y una señora de aproximadamente 33 años de cabello largo y castaño,ojos profundos de color café,vestia una blusa negra que combinada con una falda gris y una larga bata blanca,calzaba unas zapatillas negras y lentes de media luna.

-chicas les presento a shizane elle es mi hermana y una notable científica-dijo muy orgulloso el profesor-ella trabajaba en la india donde estudiaba los fenómenos mas raros de la ciencia le pedi ayuda par que me pudiera ayudar a investigar mejor los rayos z,a shizane le pareció muy interesante y acepto ayudarme.

-es mi tia-dijo ken muy contento de tenerla como invitada.

-es un placer conocerlas n_n-hablo shizane sonriéndoles a las ppgz y los rrbz.

-que bueno es tener a alguien en el laboratorio que les haga compañía-dijo tiernamente miyako.

-si ¬¬ ya que hace 2 semanas que no nos visitan-hablo poochie mirando de reojo a las ppgz resibiendo una sonrisa finguida de parte de ellas.

-profesor es cirto lo que dicen estos trados ¬¬-pregunto kaoru cruzada de brasos esperando la respuesta del profesor.

-buenoo puess….yo y la docora shizane lo discutimos y pensamos que ustedes podrían….tra…bajar juntos n_nU-aclaro el profesor.

-QUEEE¡ 0.O-gritaron comicamente los rrbz y las ppgz.

-ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA¡-grito miyashiro rojo como un tomate.

-NO ACORDAMOS ESOOOO¡ Ò.Ò-grito karetsu furioso.

-YO NO PIENSO UNIRME A ESTE TRIO DE IDIOTAS-grito kaoru.

-PROFESOR¡ESTA LOCOO¡-regañaron al unisono momoko y momotoro.

Las 2 furiosas ppgz miraron a miyako como esperando que dijera algo.

-que?-dijo miyako tratando de zafarse de esas fulminantes miradas.

-MIYAKOOOO¡-gritaron las 2 ppgz escupiendo fuego fuego en la cara de la rubia dejándole a la pobre de miyako el rostro negro.

-hay algo que no logro comprender-dijo miyako tratando de cambiar el tema aun con la cara negra.

-que?-dijo momotoro impasiente.

-como consiguieron los rrbz esos poderes?-solto miyako sin muchos rodeos.

-en las investigaciónes y las pruebas de ADN que realizamos mi hermano y yo,descubrimos que el aura de los rrbz,no solo estaba compuesta por aura negra extrañamente contenía blanca,al principio pensamos que había sido un error pero lego los rowdy ruff boys z nos contaron sobre 3 rayos de luz blanca que chocaron contra ellos…..-dijo shizane de una manera muy nerviosa y con la cabeza gacha.

-como sucedió eso?- pregunto momoko confundida.

-puessss….-hablo momotoro mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

**FLASH-BACK:**

Se podía ver a 3 chicos muy aburridos en una zona del parque.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos brick?-pregunto un chico ojiverdes.

-mmmmmmm no lo se u.u QUE TAL SI ROBAMOS DULCES A LOS NIÑOS n_n-grito brick con el puño levantad en señal de triunfo.

-nooooo eso lo hicimos ayer u.u-contesto un tercer chico de cabello rubio**(YUKI:yo se quien es n.n YIYI: YUKI NO INTERRUMPAS¡ Ò.Ò).**

-ooo u.u y sii…ROBAMOS EL BANCO¡-volvio a decir brick.

-al gual que lo hisimos el dia anterior a ayer-hablo butch el ojiverdes ya harto de los comentarios del peli-rojo.

-YAAA LO TENGO¡YA SE QUE NOS LEVANTARA EL ANIMO n.n-grito brick por tercera vez.

-que?-contestaron butch y boomer sin muchos animos.

-VAMOS A MOLESTAR A LAS PPGZ-grito brick esperando que a sus hermanos les pareciera la idea.

-sabes brick,hoy no tengo ganas de resivir una paliza de parte de las chicas-dijo boomer mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

-Ò.Ò UNA PALIZAAA¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?-exigio saber brick.

-bueno puesss….. ya sabes he he he-rio nerviosamente boomer tratando de desmentir.

-aceptalo brick cuanas veces no nos han pateado el trasero,ya estoy cansado de la misma rutina-dijo butch con un tono triste recostándose en el pasto.

En las mentes de los tres aparecieron miles de recuerdos siendo golpeados por las ppgz y sus armas.

-talves tengan razón u.u-dijo rindiéndose brick,recostándose en el pasto junto a sus hermanos.

-la vida de viillanos no es muy buena-hablo boomer mirando el cielo.

-me gustaría sentir como es vivir siendo un chico normal-hablo butch dejando un semblante muy triste en el hambiente.

Sin darse cuenta soltaron un leve suspiro cerrando poco a poco los ojos,su descanso no dura mucho ya que sintieron como una luz les pimpedia descansar,abrieron los ojosnpara presenciar como 3 rayos blancos se dirigían hacia ellos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA¡-gritaron los 3 chicos al sentir el impacto,los 3 rayos se introduceron en cada uno hasiendo que una parte de sus auras negras escapara y otra se colisionara con la una aura de luz gris alrededor de sus cuerpos

-grrrrrr-gemian de dolor los chicos al sentir el aura negra desaparecer,sus anteriores armas se empezaron a transformarse en unas mas nuevas y mejoradas el popote de brick se transformo en una cerbatana negra con detalles rojos,el calcetin de butch**(YUKI: XD calcetin** **jaajaj YIYI: ¬¬ YUKI DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR¡)** en un boomerang verde con detalles negros y los cotonetes de boomer**(YIYI: XD cotonetes jaaaja YUKI:¬¬U y yo soy la** **que interrumpe)**en 2 baras azules llamadas ``bo``,al parecer no era lo único que había cambiado en ellos,sus antiguas ropas viejas,sucias con las cuales se veian gordos**(RRBZ:ENSERIO ,CON ESAS ROPAS NOS VEIAMOS GORDOS?0.0 YUKI-YIYI:siiiiii)**por un pantalón negro,una ramera roja sobre esta una chaqueta negra con el logotipo de una ``R`` y un reloj de cuero negro con el centro de su respectivo color con una ``R``,y tenis con detalles de su color distintivo.

-0.0 hermanos miren nuestras armas-dijo brick asombrado sin poder despegar los ojos de su cerbatana.

-ESTAN INCREIBLES¡-grito butch muy emocionado.

-son mejores que mis cotonetes-hablo boomer con los ojos en las baras.

Derrepente a lo lejos se escucho la alarma del banco.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?-dijo brick con una sonrisa de medio lado sosteniendo un reloj rojo con una ``r``en el centro,a lo que butch y boomer solo asintieron.

Al llegar al banco se dieron cuenta de que los ladrones estaban escapando y con una gran bolsa de dinero.

-ALTO AHÍ¡-dijo brick apuntándolos.

-eh?-voltearon a ver los 2 ladrones para ver quien se había atrevido a hablarles asi.

-SUELEN ESO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES DEMOS UNA PALIZA¡-hablo butch tronando sus dedos.

-son solo niños-hablo el ladron que portaba la bolsa de dinero,dicho esto robaron un coche para poder escapar.

-ESCAPAN¡-dijo inocentemente boomer.

¬¬¡ ¬¬¡-exacto boomer-hablaron sarcásticamente sus hermanos para inmediatamente perseguir el coche.

-pero queee….0.0-dijo butch al ver a una niñita de pelo castaño y ojos azules que hiba cruzando la calle que al ver el auto tan cerca de ella se quedo inmóvil.

-AHORA CHICOS-dijo autoritariamente brick.

-ATAQUE DE CORTE¡-grito brick mientras que con su cerbatana corto el auto en 2 desviandolo de la niña.

-son esos chiquillos de nuevo-grito uno de los ladrones

-ANILLOS VELOCES¡-grito boomer quien con sus baras formo varios anillos de energía y las lanzo a las llantas del coche que provoco que se agujerearan deteniendo el auto a pocos segundos de chocar con una pizzería.

-VASTA NIÑOS MALCREADOS¡-gritaba uno de los ladrones agitando su mano con el puño desde la ventanilla del auto**(YIYI:imagínenselo con un baston XD)**

-BOOMERANG DESLUMBRANTE¡-grito butch lanzando fuertemente su boomerang contra el coche ocasionando una gran explosión.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-se escucho de parte de los ladrones al desaparecer en el cielo**(YIYI: ¬¬ yuki que hisiste con el dinero YUKI: n_n puesss…. o.O mejor sigamos con los capítulos u.u)**.

-gracias por salvarme-dijo la ojis-asules acercándose a los rrbz.

-emmmm si pequeña ^/^-dijeron los chicos al sentrirse alagados.

-son mis héroes-dijo la niña pei-castaño,palabra que hisomque los rrbz abrieran los ojos de para en par.

-_heroes?-_pensaban los chicos mientras llevaban a la niña que casi era atropellada por un auto a un lugar seguro.

-espera-replico boomer

-si?-contesto la peli-castaño

-enserio cres que somos héroes?-pregunto butch jugando con sus dedos mientras que brick y boomer solo esperaban la respuesta.

-puesss…..les responderé con una pregunta ¿ustedes piensan que en realidad pueden llegar a ser héroes?-contesto la niña mientras sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban algo mas que solo inocencia,aquella pregunta dio mucho en que pensar a los rrbz,solucionaron un problema en ves de causarlo,talves esa fue la primera vez que hacían algo por alguien y se sentía…bien?

**FIN FLASH-BACK:**

**-**y eso fue lo que paso n_n-termino de contar momotoro muy orgulloso.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ-roncaban todos menos momotoro que se habían quedado dormidos por su aburrida historia.

-no debi molestarme -_-U-hablo momotoro un poco molesto-bueno,si no los despierto yo,quien lo hara? Wajajajajaja wajajajajaja-reia malvadamente mientras que de sabe donde saco un altavos y grito-DESPIERTEEENN¡

-0.0 ¿QUE PASO?-gritaron todos exaltados.

-nada n_n SOLO LES CONTE LA HISTORIA DE CÓMO YO Y MIS HERMANOS OBTUVIMOS NUESTROS PODERES¡ESO FUE LO QUE NOS PIDIERON Y NISIQUIERA SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE ESCUCHAR¡ ÒWÒ-grito furioso momotoro

-y que me dises de tus interesados hermanos ¬.¬-dijo kaoru divertida

-KARETSU,MIYASHIRO DEBERIAN APOYARMEEE¡-grito momotoro jalándole las orejas a sus indefensos hermanitos.

**EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:**

Se podía ver un sitio muy obscuro con una pantalla enorme,en el que un ser muy extraño de tenazas estaba observando cada detalle sobre un trono de piedra.

-Con que los rrbz tienen nuevos poderes,espero que no los usen para el bien, ya que si lo hacen tendrán el mismo detino de mis queridas amigas las power puff gurls z,solo esperen un poco mas chicas,las are pagar por toda la humillación que me hisieron pasar al destruirme,mejor dicho al intentar destruirme-decia el extraño ser maligno sin dejar de ver la pantalla,mientras que una risita diabolica lo invadía en si.

-señor him-dijo uno de sus súbditos que le había traido una copa-planea enviar polvos negros?-pregunto con miedo.

-supongo que puedo esperar,antes quisiera saber que harán los rowdy ruff boys z ahora que ya saben el secreto de las chicas-decia him mientras que con una de sus tenazas rodeaba el borde de la copa,soriendo de una maner muy sadica.

**EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR:**

-sueltame momotoro-gritaba karetsu tratando se safarse.

-si momotoro,por ser el hermano mayor no tienes derecho a jalarnos las orejas-apoyo miyashiro hasiendo que momotoro soltara a sus hermanos y estos cayeran al suelo.

-profesor tengo que desirle algo-hablo la docora shizane con la cabeza gacha.

-bien-respondio el profesor sorprendido.

-podemos hablar en privado-dijo shizane con un aspecto mas serio.

La doctora shizane y su hermano el profesor utonium slieron afuera dejando a las ppgz y los rrbz muy confundidos 0.0?

-¿Qué les dijo el profesor?-rompio el silencio miyako dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-si no me equivoco ustedes son las ppgz-dijo momotoro con una gran sonrisa.

-SI Y USTEDES DEBEN SER LO IDIOTAS,ASQUEROSOS,TARADOS,INUTILES QUE NO SE ATREVEN A LEVANTAR UN DEDO PARA AYUDAR A ALGUIE,de los rrbz ¿o me equivoco?-dijo kaoru muy segura de lo que decía.

-kaoru -_-U-dijo momoko en forma de regaño.

-alguien mas tiene dudas de lo que quería hablar shizane con el profesor?-pregunto dudoso miyashiro.

-miyashiro no seas tonto, es obvio que quieren habar dee n_n deeee….o.O deeee-trataba de desifrar karetsu.

-no sabes de que ¿verdad? ¬¬-dijo momotoro mirándolo de reojo.

-n_n pues…NO¡ U.U-contesto karetsu ya rendido.

-o0o0 creo que se me cayo un caramelo en la puerta por la que están hablando shizane y el profesor y como todas las puertas de pueden escuchar accidentalmente las platicas ajenas en especial a las personas que se les caen pastelillos,como a mi.-dijo momko.

-¿Qué no se te había caído un caramelo?-pregunto miyako

-miyako,no me ayudes -_-U-replico momoko.

-a mi también se me perdió…..emmmmmmmm un caramelo n_n hheheheheeh y en el mismo lugar que el de momko-dijo momotoro siguiéndole la corriente.

-entiendo el concepto-dijo karetsu dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que momotoro y momoko.

-ya que-dijo kaoru acompañando a los chicos a la puerta para si poder escuchar la conversación de los dos científicos.

-eso no seria espiar?-dijo miyako no muy segura-tu que piensas miyashiro-dijo volteando a ver al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el rubio-miyashiro? 0.0?

-miyako que haces ahí ven a escuchar lo que hablan el profesor y la doctora shizane-dijo miyashiro apoyando una oreja sobre la puerta para poder escuchar mejor ,al igual que todos.

-ok -_-U-dijo miyako diriguiendose a la puerta.

-Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?-grito el profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-pues es que YO NO SABIA COMO HIBA REACCIONAR-se defendio shizane.

-entonces cuando me fui y te deje los frascos con los rayos z blancos accidentalmente se rompió el frasco y los rayos salieron y golpearon a los chicos-dijo el profesor mas calmado.

-si hermanito,trate de sacar los rayos z blancos con mucho cuidado sin embargo no pude evitar que el frasco cayera y los rayos salieran disparados hacia sabe donde-dijo shizane divertida.

-al menos esto tiene un lado bueno,ya que los rayos z blancos al impactar con los rrbz eliminaron toda su aura obscura con eso provocando que la maldad saliera de sus cuerpos-afirmo el profesor.

-siiii-contesto shizane soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa shizane?te noto preocupada-le pregunto el profesor al verla con aspecto triste.

-no es nada,solo pensaba en que esos chicos no tienen hogar ni familia deben estar vagando por las calles y cosas asi,me preguntaba siii?-decia shizane pensando

-si?-dijo el profesor indicándole que continuara.

-sii esos chicos podrían pasar esta noche aquí-dijo shizane esperando su respuesta.

-mmmmmmmmmmm-pensaba el profesor

-solo será una noche lo prometo-insistio la mujer de cabello castaño.

-esta bien,pero solo será una noche n_n-contesto el profesor causándole una gran alegría a su hermana.

-gracias hermanito-agradecio abrazando al profesor.

-enserio,NOS QUEDAREMOS ESTA NOCHE¡-se escucho un grito de parte de miyashiro.

-chicos so ustedes?-pregunto el profesor abriendo la puerta de golpe,volteo hacia los dos lados pero no vio a nadie.

-donde están?-volvio a preguntar el profesor al ver una sala vacia.

-POR AQUÍ¡-se escucho la voz de momoko por detrás de la puerta.

-o.O ooooo aquí están n_n¡-dijo el profesor al ver a las ppgz y los rrbz pegados en la pared al haber resivido aquel impacto.

-estamos vivos¡-dijo miyashiro recuperándose del portazo.

-veo que estaban espiando ¬¬-los acuso el profesor mirándolos de reojo.

-no profesor,es solo quee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,queeee A MOMOKO SE LES PERDIO UN CARAMELO POR AQUÍ Y COMO BUENAS PERSONAS QUE SOMOS ESTABAMOS AYUDANDOLA A ENCONTARLO,CUANDO LLEGO USTED Y NOS ROMPIO LA CARA CON LA PUERTA ¬¬-se escuso momotoro mientras los demás asentían cada palabra.

-Ò.Ò ENSERIOOO¡-grito el profesor-u.u perdónenme es solo que no los miree-dijo el profesor creeyendose la obia mentira de momotoro y asi provocando que los 6 cayeran de espaldas estilo anime.

-creo que accidentalmente escucharon que se quedarían esta noche-hablo la sonriéndoles.

-claro-dijeron los rrbz avergonzados de sus propias mentiras.

-deberian reiconsiderar lo de trabajar juntos-dijo poochie con una sonrisa picar provocando el sonrojo de los 6.

-POOCHIEE¡-gritaron las 3 chicas con cara intimidante.

-porcierto,donde esta mi sobrino?-pregunto shizane

-kreo que fue por unas cosas al mercado-dijo tiernamene miyako haciendo reinar nuevamente las paz.

-o lo siento,olvide que le había encargado algunas cosa para la estadia de los chicos-dijo la señora peli-castaño sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-ESPERO QUE KEN TRAIGA ALGUNOS VIDEOJUEGOS¡despues de todo sn muy necesarios para ejercitar la mente-dijo karetsu.

-O TALVEZ TRAIGA PAPLE Y LAPIZ PARA PINTAR¡-grito miyashiro emocionado.

-AL DIABLO CON TODAS ESAS COSAS¡LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TRAIGA CD CON MUSICA ROCK¡-grito momotoro finguinedo tocar una guitarra eléctrica.

-o talves mi sobrino traiga 3 bolsas de dormir,3 cepillos de dientes,3 pijamas y la mejor parte ALGO DE COMEERR¡-grito shizane imitando a los chicos estos solo cayeron de espalda al escuchar eso.

-son unos niñs caprichosos-susurro kaoru por lo bajo siendo escuchada por cierto ojis-verdes.

-A QUIEN LE DISES CAPRICHOSO,BRUJA GRUÑONAAA¡-grito karestsu muy enfadado.

-aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬-hablo momoko.

-REPITALO OTRA VEZ¡-exigio kaoru.

-BRUJA GRUÑOO…..-karetsu no pudo terminar la palabra ya que resivio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de parte de kaoru.

-con eso no me venceras-volvio a decir karetsu alejándose un poco de kaoru.

-bueno,y que deciden trabajan juntos como héroes si o no?-pregunto ya harto poochie.

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo miyashiro

-yo también-hablo miyako poniéndose a un lado de miyashiro con un poco de rubor.

-NO LO PODEMOS PENSAR¡-gritaron karetsu y momotoro.

-profesor debería darnos mas tiempo-replico kaoru(susurro)aunque ya sabemos la respuesta ``jamás``-susurro kaoru a momoko con una sonrisa de medio lado,mientras que la ojis-rosa solo se quedo pensando.

-MAÑANA PUEDEN DESIRNOS¡-hablo el profesor.

-si,pero recuerden que haci podría ser mas fácil,ya que podrían acabar con los mounstros en un nanosegundo-trataba de convencer la doctora shizane.

-los chicos también poseen la habilidad de sentir el aura negra al igual que poochie,eso facilitaría la búsqueda de criminales que aguardan en la ciudad-hablo el profesor.

-enserio?-dijo poochie sin poder creer que los rrbz tenían esa habilidad.

-vaya quien diría que tos chicos fueran tan especiales-se burlo kaoru.

-claro que lo somos nena-dijo karetsu queriendo comenzar una nueva pelea.

-KARETSU¡-grito momotoro ya harto.

-ella empezó-se defendió karetsu apuntándola recibiendo de parte de kaoru una mirada no muy agradable.

-bueno ya que sabemos todo eso y bla bla bla ya nos podemos ir-dijo momoko avanzando hacia la salida.

-momoko tiene razón, ya es tarde ¡nos vemos mañana¡-se despidió gentilmente miyako.

-adios-se despidió kaoru saliendo como rayo del laboratorio.

-eso fue raa…roo-hablo shizne rompiendo el silencio que habían dejado las chicas-al parecer es tarde-volvio a decir mirando la hora en su reloj.

-donde estará ken?-se pregunto el profesor preocupado.

-YA LLEGE¡-grito ken llegando con 3 bolsas un roja que entrego a momotoro,una azul que dio a miyashiro y otra verde que recibió karetsu.

-aquí tienen chicos-les dijo ken muy sonriente.

-gracias 0.0-dijo miyashiro sacando una pijama que consistía en una camisa sin mangas azul marino con detalles negros en las orillas de la parte del cuello y brazos con un pantalón negro.

-a esto se le llama pijama 0.0-dijo karetsu confundido sacando una pijama del mismo estilo que la de miyashiro solo que esta era verde obscuro.

-pienso que están bien n_n-hablo momotoro sacando su pijama con los mismos rasgos que la de sus hemanos solo que esta estaba en rojo,dicho esto se cambiaron sus ropas viejas or las pijamas,shizane les preparo algo de cenar,se cepillaron los dientes,ya estando listos para acostarse.

-gracias por convencer al profesor de poder pasar aquí la noche-agradecio miyashiro a shizane, mientras trataba de meterse a su saco de dormir.

-no tienen que agradecerme nada-contesto shizane sonriéndoles.

-es lindo tener un hogar,aunque sea por poco tiempo-esta vez hablo karetsu envolviéndose en su saco de dormir.

-eso significa….QUE USTEDES NUNCA HAN TENIDO UN LUGA DONDE DORMIR? 0.0-grito exaltada shizane.

-pues hace un año vivíamos con mama mojo nuestra creadora….digo nuestro creador y vivíamos en su casa,pero la verdad nunca recibimos tantas atenciones como aquí-contesto momotoro sonriente.

-no se preocupen chicos,mañana tratare de busacar a alguien que pueda adoptarlos o un lugar donde puedan vivir n_n-les dijo shizane muy segura.

-pues pienso que si pudiera elegir entre una de esas dos cosas preferiría saber que se siente tener padres-dijo karetsu en un tono triste,por unos segundos el silencio invadió totalmente el cuarto.

Shizane se levanto del sofá diriguiendose a la puerta-mañana talves lo sepan pero por ahora tienen que descansar-les dijo apagando la luz.

-buenas noches-dijeron el trio de chicos.

-duerman bien y que no les piquen las pulgas roboticas de poochie n_n-hablo shizane cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

-la profesora shizane es muy buena con nosotros-dijo karetsu

-Me pregunto si ella pudiera…-quiso terminar miyashiro pero fue interrumpido porcierto pelirojo.

-adoptarnos?no lo creo somos demasiado…..molestos-dijo momotoro en un tono triste que se podía ver en el rostro de los tres chicos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación,shizane se alejo de la puerta entrando a su ahora cuarto que le había asignado el profesor.

**MOMOKO POV:**

Mientras caminaba me di cuneta lo extraño que había sido este dia quien pensaría que sus propios enemigos se volverían buenos así como así, me invadían un sinfín de pensamiento y preguntas que yo sol no podría desifrar,segui mi camino hasta llegar a una cas no muy grande,entre cuidadosamente y para mi mala suerte ay estaba mi preguntona hermana

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde momoko?-me pregunto mi hermana kuriko pues asi se llamaba.

-eso a ti no te incumbe-le dije un poco molesta ella solo me enseño la lengua y se fue a su habitación,que bien,la había evadido sin ningún problema,la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con kuriko.

Me acoste en mi cama sin poder dormir a altas horas de la noche preguntándome

¿Qué pennsaran las chicas de todo esto?

**KAORU POV:**

Es increíble 0.0 sigo sin poder entenderlo -_-? Pero de algo si estoy segura jamás combatiría el crimen con ese trio de idiotas-pensaba mientras llegaba a mi casa,abri la puerta con mucho cuidado,asome la cabeza asegurándome que no estuviera nadie y entre sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿KAORU QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO A ESTA HORA¿?-me interrogo mi hermano peli-verde que había salido de sorpresa hace unos segundos.

-Dai ¿tu que haces tan tarde depierto ¬¬?-dije voltenado a ver a mi hermano mayor ``dai``.

-n_n es obio quee…O.o buen punto-me dijo corriendo lo mas rápido posible a su habitación.

Yo solo sonreí a la reacción de mi hermano, al llegar a mi habitación me recosté sobre mi comoda cama mientras trataba de comprender todo el asunto de los rowdy ruff boys z.

**MIYAKO POV:**

Demasiado extraño ¿no? Esto es un sueño?,talvez si merezcan una segunda oportunidad estoy segura que en verdad cambiaron n_n.

Llege a mi casa según mis amigas pareciera una mansión yo solo la veo como un hogar tranquilo,abri la puerta observando a mi alrededor,si mi abuela se había quedado dormida,me quite los zapatos antes de entrar,abri la puerta de mi habitación,para luego setarme sobre el respaldo de mi cama,poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño dedicando mis absolutos pensamientos en todo lo relacionado con el cambio repentino de los rrbz.

**NORMAL POV:**

En el laboratorio del profesor todo estaba muy calmado,y todos dormían tranquilamente o eso pareciera….

**MOMOTORO POV:**

Todo esto es muy agortador pero o puedo dormir,sip A mis hermanos les agrada shizane al igual que a mi es muy dulce,cariñosa e inteligente,seria increíble tenerla como mama,acaso nunca sabremos lo que es tener padres?aun asi nadie nos querría, si toda la ciudad nos odia¿shizane tambien? El profesor,ken y poochie al parecer creen en nosotros y shizane…no se comportaría bien con nosotros si no confiara en mis hermanos y yo…estoy seguro que ella cree en nosotros¡ pronto les enseñaremos a todos que hemos cambiado y estamos dispuestos a trabajar para el bien-fue lo último que pensé antes de caer dormido.

**MIYASHIRO POV:**

Shizane pudiera adoptarnos?momotoro esta loco como pudo desir que somos molestos-pensaba mientras me acomodaba del otro lado de la bolsa de dormir-_me pregunto si ella pudiera….-adoptarnos?no lo creo somos demasiado…molestos_-me ponía a recoradar enserio somos molestos?ser molesto es que una ciudad completa te odie, incluyendo a las ppgz? Supongo que si u.u no estoy seguro de lo que dijo momotoro eramos villanos pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian espero y nos acepeten-pensaba mientras que porfin me atrapo el sueño ahora si estaba seguro que ni los ronquidos de karetsu me despertarían.

**KARETSU POV:**

Definitivamente hoy fue un dia muy cansado ya quiero saber que pasara el dia de mañana talves la doctora shizane consiga que nos adopten,aunque admito que me encariñe mucho con ella momotoro aunque no lo demuestre si le agrada tanto como a mi y miyashiro,ella parecía muy preocupada por nosotros, en realidad le importamos?si no le importaramos no le hubiera pedido al profesor que nos dejara quedar una noche ni se hubiera molestado en traernos las pijamas,la veradad nunca había usado pijama O.o-buenas noches a todos-susurre dirmiendome por completo y sin darme cuenta empeze a roncar,y mis hermanos solo empezaron a quejarse en silencio.

**de la nada aparecen unas chibis de yiyi y yuki:**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** ya se termino el 3 capitulo pero regre….**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****REGRESAMOS CON YUKI-SAN(LA LOCA)Y YIYI-SAMA(LA SICOPATA)**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** chibi-yuki ¬¬ YO HIBA DESIR ESOOOO¡-grito correteándola por todo el lugar.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-gritaba mientras corria por su vida.**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** volvemos con la loca y la sicopata,eso me dara tiempo para atrapar a chibi-yiyi,vaya…corre rápido cuando tiene miedo ¬¬-dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar a chibi-yuki que corria como desquisiada.**

**YIYI-SAMA: quien sigue?**

**YUKI-SAN: CORRE BUTCH deja a tu hermano boomer aquí solo sin compañía estremeciéndose por los golpes de yiyi u.u…butch o.O?-dijo al ver un butch corriendo por su vida-BUTCH ERES UN IDIOTA¡ òwÒ COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR A BOOMER SOLOO¡-decia mientras perseguía a butch con ojos de fuego.**

**BORO: ¿Qué PASO?¿DONDE ESTOY?¿CUANDO LLEGE AQUÍ?¿Y PORQUE TENGO UN OJO MORADO0000?¡ 0.#-preguntaba mientras se recuperaba del golpe.**

**BRICK: u.u pobre butch que le hara yuki por abandonar a boomer.**

**YUKI-SAN: REGRESA AQUÍ COBARDE COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR A BOOMER SOLO¡QUE TAL SI YIYI LE DEJA UN OJO MORADO IGUAL QUE A BORO-grito aumentando la velosidad escupiendo fuego por la boca.**

**BOOMER:ESPERENME-grito alcanzando a yuki ya que el esperaba que lo sobreprotegiera en esta situación.**

**YIYI-SAMA: tengo una idea n.n ¡BUTCH VOLTEA¡**

**BUTCH: eh?0.0?**

**Yuki tomo la chaqueta de boomer y lo avento hacia donde estaba butch.**

**BOOMER: (en el aire)BUTCH HASTE AUN LADOOOO¡ O.O-gritaba comicamente mientras trataba de aletear.**

**BUTCH:AAAAAAAAAAA O.O-grito al ser golpeado por la cabezota de boomer.**

**BUTCH Y BOOMER: (uno sobre otro) . . **

**BOOMER: MI BRAZOOOO¡ T.T-dijo lloriqueando al ver su brazo enyesado.**

**BUTCH: MIS PIERNAS¡ T.T-berrincheo tratando de levantarse con 2 amuletas.**

**BORO: MI OJO X_#**

**BRICK: MI CABELLO¡ X_X**

**YIYI-SAMA: ****¬¬U brick,si sabe que no tienes cabello verdad?**

**BRICK:**** 0.0 lo siento u.u MI CABEZA CALVAAAA¡ TTOTT**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** todo estará bien : ) GRACIAS A LA MAGIA DE LOS FICTS(susurro)** **¬¬ y también porque las fans de brick lo prefieren con cabello XD **

**BORO:**** kreo que ya se me curo el ojo : )**

**YIYI-SAMA:****enserio vampirito?-le pega con su maso en el mismo ojo.**

**BORO:****retiro lo dicho ** **¬¬U yiyi alejate¡**

**YIYI-SAMA:****con gusto n.n-dijo tomandolo de la chaqueta y lanzándolo hacia boomer y butch que apenas se estaban incorporando.**

**BORO:****AAAAAAAAAAAA¡**

**BUTCH:****NOOOOO BORO¡ CAE EN OTRA PARTE¡**

**BORO:****Y COMO RAYOS HARE ESO IDIOTA¡-adivinen que pasoo**

**#PAZZZZ#**

**Y eso no era el signo de amor y paz**

**BUTCH:**** X.X**

**BOOMER:**** #.#**

**BORO: ****#.0**

**YIYI-SAMA:**** BORO YA ESTOY LO SUFUCIENTEMENTE LEJOS?si no para alejarte mas de mi¡-grito desde el otro lado de la habitación(es bastante grande).**

**BORO:****NO HAY ESTAS BIEN YIYI¡ 0.#**

**YUKI-SAN:**** Butch vuelve a tu puesto de helados AHORA¡**

**BUTCH:****esta bien,después de todo necesito juntar dinero para comprar EL VIDEOJUEGO MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDO``EL XFORCE VERSION 9000``*_*-grito mientras se dirigía con sus 2 amuletas al carrito de nieves que por ``casualidad`` ya no había helados de chocolate.**

**YUKI-SAN:****de que sabor vas a pedir boro n_n**

**BORO:****YO KIERO UNO DE MENTA n_n**

**BUTCH:****NO CAERE EN EL MISMO ERROR DE NUEVO Ò_Ò¡BORO ENSEÑA LOS BILLETES¡**

**BRICK:****no te preocupes amigo boro,yo pago n_n**

**BOOMER/BUTCH/YUKI/YIYI/BORO:**** ENSERIO 0.0**

**BRICK:**** si n_n ya olvide por complete que boro me dejo como una rata calva n_n y me ahorro mucho dinero en shampoo,se merece un favor de mi parte n_n**

**Butch le da el helado de menta a brick,mientras que todos ven como se lo dara amablemete a su inexperto peluquero n.n**

**BRICK:**** DISFRUTALO BORO¡-grito aplastando el helado en la cara del chico.**

**YIYI-SAMA:****he he he-rie mientras se interpone prohibiendo la vista a la futura pelea entre boro y brick-nos despedimos antes de que hagamos esto mas largo,entre moretones,mordidas,golpes bajos,costillas rotas yy MUCHA SANGRE¡ heheheh wajajajajajajajajajaj**

**YUKI-SAN: ****¬¬ SIIIIII, recuerden nosotras estamos encontra de la violencia n_n byeee¡**

**Aparecen ahora 3 chibis,chibi-yiyi,chibi-yuki,y…..chibi-boro?0.0**

**CHIBI-BORO:****oigan como le hacen para sostener sus cabezas-decia chibi-boro mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por su pesada cabeza en forma chibi.**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****mucha practica n_n**

**CHIBI-YUKI:**** adivinen que¡tenemos una buena y una mala noticia n_n**

**CHIBI-BORO:****cual es la buena?-decia aun tambaleándose.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:**** la buena es que chibi-yiyi me perdono por interrumpirla**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** un momento….ESA ES LA MALAAA¡**

**CHIBI-BORO:****y cual es la malaaa ¬¬U**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****que ya no vas a estar con nosotros chibi-boro asi que U.U…DESPIDETE DE LOS LECTORES¡-amenazo chibi-yiyi.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****te extrañaremos chibi-boro TTOTT**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****siiiiiiiiiii mua TTOTT pero antes de irte recuerda…DESPIDETE DE LOS LECTORES Ò.Ò**

**CHIBI-BORO:**** vaya que es muy mala noticia u.u si el ranting de su fic baja ya saben porque n_n**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****corre chibi-boro se libre ahora que puedes regresa con jeck-red08 vete vete-decia muy dramáticamente.**

**CHIBI-BORO: ****0.0?-_y a esta que le pasa?'-_pensaba**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****DESPIDETE SI NO QUIEERES REGRESAR CON 2 OJOS MORADOS-dijo entre triste y enojada.**

**CHIBI-BORO:****esta bien u.u,adiós chicas lindas lamento decepcionarlas pero…..Aayyy-grito chibi-boro al ser lanzado por chibi-yiyi y chibi-yuki a un tren en camino a su casa.**

**CHIBI-YUKI-YIYI:**** PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS¡ n_n**

Contestamos reviews:

**YIYI-SAMA:**

**Objet16:**JAJAJA yo mas que encantada de hacer sufrir a los idiotamente lindos de los rrbz levante la mano a quien no le gusta ver sufrir a los idiotas¡…wajajaj wajjajaja wjajaajaja XD espero y disfrutes el capi ,aviso yuki no tortura tanto a los chicos y si lo hace es sin querer.

**Jeck-red08:**enserio piensas que somos graciosas *.* gracias¡ la mayoría de los reviews piden que sigamos humillándolos a los rrbz¡tu que dices?' los seguimos torturando?...y boro tuvo toda la culpa¡el rapo a brick yo solo lo apoye XD ja,te recomiendo que mantengas a boro alejado de los objetos filosos,y gracias por comentar jek.

**Lady-katty:**espero y disfrutes igual este capi;tardamos mucho en actualizar por que teníamos las mentes bloqueadas pensando en hacer nuevos fics y eso nos lavo el cerebro,asi que si el fis sale corto de imaginación lo lamento mucho pero se nos quemaron las pocas neuronas que nos quedaban XD.

**Aigf:**gracias,yo igual lo mataria a butch si pudiera pero el condenado es endemoniadamente lindo el idiota,y me tengo que aguantar al igual que kaoru que piensas de los invitados era obio y al mismo tiempo no,verda? Y si no pues lo lamento u.u pero el capi ya esta hecho y espero que lo hayas disfrutado n_n.

**Darckblossom1999:**sonara tonto pero yo también sabia quienes eran los invitados ja XD porcierto si somos nuevas y gracias por tus buenos deseos,si sabes que fuiste la primera en darnos la bienvenida TT-TT sniff gracias¡…..rayos me puse sentimental,pero que importa gracias¡espero que hayas disfrutado el capi¡ n_n

**Chica phantom:**perdón por haber tardado pero teníamos en cerebro blanco y espero te aya agradado el capi¡ n.n y gracias por el review.

**Shiro24kuro:**pues si debería estar en ppgz anime¡ pero YUKI lo subió por error aquí,solo porque yo no le dije donde ponerlo,y creo que los chicos si son buenos,pero digo creo porque con los idiotas nunca se sabe XD ja y gracias.

**Dickory5:**eso que te lo responda yuki n_n se emocionara y te dara un discurso tipo bíblica explicándote todo, ja ella es asi J

**Powerdarck:**si me encantan,espero y el capi cumpla con lo que deseas,y si no pues será por la misma causa por la que nos taradamos, osea que tenemos la cabeza en blanco y nos estábamos matando por poder continuar la historia y la continuamos pero talves no muy bien,pero lo hecho esta hecho y no hay nada mas que hacer u.u

**Wendylove4:**gracias, a mi me anima mucho escuchar-leer eso,y creo que tardamos un poco en actualizar pero que se le ara,ya subimos el capi y espero y te haya gustado,gracias por el review :)

**YUKI-SAN:**

**Objet16:**enserio te gusta como los torturamos *.*ooo que lindo gracias por comentar enserioo¡lo que dice yiiyi es cierto u.u yo no los torturo tanto lo hago sin querer pero a la vez intensionalmete XD JEJE espero que te haya gustado el capi y si no pues fue culpa de yiyi(asi nos escusamos las 2 nos echamos la culpa entre nosotras XD JE)

**Jeck-red08:**enserio somos graciosas *.* GRACIAS¡gracias por ponernos en favoritos que lindo de tu parte¡ o porcierto gracias por prestarnos a boro n_n no se despidió bien -_-U pero bueno lo hiso ¿no?y el rapo a brick¡ yo nisiquiera estaba ay cuando paso eso asi que supongo que fue culpa de yi…..es decir fue culpa de boro(ya me quedo la costumbre de culpar a yiyi u.u)GRACIAS ESPERO Y ESTE CAPI TE HAYA GUSTADO¡

**Lady-katty:**jamas te ignoraría ,enserio es divertido ooo GRACIAS¡esa parte a mi también me gusto(rayos estoy hablando como dora NOOOOO¡)y no e olvidado que tu fuiste la que comento primero nuesro fi casi que…GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS¡espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**Aigf:**a mi tampoco me sorprende pero es que están desesperante pero a la ves tan lindoo¡y quien sabe si fue invitada shizane o fueron los rrbz la verdad yo también estoy dudando o.0 bueno lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerte por el review gracias n_n

**Darckblossom:**gracias como lo supiste 0.O la verdad si somos nuevas n_n ¿lees mentes o.O?bueno no importa MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEWotra aclaración …definitivamente estamos locas XD acaso se nota XD? JAJA gracias espero que te agrade el capi y si no pues ni modo u.u.

**Chica phantom:**gracias por el review bueno aquí esta la conti y espero que sea de tu agrado enserio mi amiga yiyi lo siente por no haber actualizado desde hace mas de un mes pero que se le va aser espero que te guste el capi.

**Shiro24kuro:**si se volvieron buenos espero que con este capi se aclare todo ese asunto n_n y si deeberia estar en anime pero YIYI  no me dijo en donde ponerlo y pues aquí estamos y porfavor perdonala por el que no hayamos actualizado en un mes,ella merece tu perdón u.u(XD).

**Dickory5:**oo perdón pero la siguiente explicación estará corta la hiba aser larga pero yiyi me esta apurando a subirlo asi que ahí va mi explicación:

Fue culpa de yiyi ya que n_n….ya que O.o buento tu sabes lo que quiero decir n_n¿lo sabes verdad 0.O? espero que si n_n gracias por tu review y perdón si no tengo tiempo de leer niñeros pero esque estaba ocupada reescribieno esto a la compu sin embargo…GRACIAS¡ n_n

**Powerdarck:**la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de leer tus historias pero te aseguro que cuando lo tenga los leere TODAS¡esque yo soy la que transcribe los fics de una libreta a una computadora y pues no tengo super velocidad para escribir u.u jejej sin embargo gracias y espero que te guste este capi.

**Wendylove4:**gracias por tu comentario bueno espero no haberte hecho esperar pero aquí esta el capi y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review que son los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo y como siempre digo….FUE CULPA DE YIYI XD ja jaj gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se aprecia verel cuarto obscuro ``arreglado`` con telarañas falsas y un enorme telon rojo que abarcaba medio cuarto, de la nada se aprecia como un horrible mounstro corria como idiota y gritaba:**

**HIMEKO/PRINCESA:****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡que ago akiii **

**BOOMER:****himeko o.O?-dijo al observarla**

**HIMEKO****:oh boomer tu y tus hermanos me ayudaran a salir de este horrible lugar-dijo tomando a boomer y abrazandolo**

**BOOMER:****AYUDAAA¡ME ME PEGARA LOS PIOJOS TTOTT ¡**

**BRICK:**** y esta loca que ase aquí? Ò_Ó **

**BUTCH: ****no ofenas a yuki u_u**

**BRICK:**** es peor que yiyi y yuki JUNTAASS¡**

**HIMEKO:****¿Qué quieres desir?¿quienes son yiyi y yuki Ò_Ó?**

** En ese preciso momento se abre el telon dejando ver algo lindamente traumatizante y algo ingenuamente escalofriante.**

**HIMEKO:**** aaaa ustedes deben se yiyi y yuki-chillo en tono engreído mientras seguía abrazando a boomer,debe ser un honor…para ustedes conocer a la chica mas hermosa y rica de toda laa….-se adulaba a ella misma hasta que fue severamente callada por un puñetazo en la cara de parte de yuki,provocando que himeko soltara a boomer.**

**BOOMER:****gracias n.n….YUKI O.O?-dijo confundido al ver una yuki vestida con una camisa manga larga gris con cuello puntiagudo,arriba de esta una blusa sin mangas negra con una calaverita en medio,que combinaba con una falda de frangas verticales negras y grises que terminaban en muchos picos y calzaba unos zapatos negros con calzas grises que le llegaban a la rodilla,su cara se veía de un tono muy palido mientras que podía verse que debajo de sus ojos escurría rimer negro y su moño morado que normalmente usaba por un lado de su cabellera suelta ahora era uno negro con una calavera en el centro sobre su cabello k ahora un mechon le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y el cabello ahora estaba un poco mas despeinado.**

**YUKI:**** ESO ES DE PARTE DE TODAS LAS FANS DE BOOMER…..Y SI VULVES A TOCARLE UN MECHON ESTUPIDA..TE MATOOOO¡ Ò.Ó-grito en un tono fuera de si.**

**BRICK:**** oh que le paso a la tiernamente-ingenua de yuki **

**BUTCH:****un momento….si yuki cambio de ingenua y adorable a lo que nuestros ojos están viendo ¿Qué HAY CON YIYI O.O?-grito muy asustado haciendo que todos voltearan menos yuki….y la inconsiente princesa.**

**YIYI:****HOOLIISSS¡mis queridos amigos y horrible mounstro pecoso me alegro tanto de volveros a ver-dice una recién integrada yiyi que usaba un pomposo vestido arriba de la rodilla color rosa y amarillo con numerosos moños que adornaban la parte inferior del vestido,un corset recto con un enorme moño rosa en la parte del pecho y unas hombrereras esponjosas color rosa,usaba unas zapatillas finas color amarillo con pequeños detalles rosas,su cabello castaño se mantenía suleto decorado con una enorme corona dorada-exepto a ti voz de cotorra dijo saludando a los rrbz con un beso en la mejilla **

**BRICK:****...yiyi? o/O**

**BUTCH:**** que rayos le pasa? O/o**

**BOOMER: ****hoy andan raritas ¬¬**

**HIMEKO:****kien se creen MOCOSASS¡-dijo recuperándose del golpe pero aun con la nariz rota n.n**

**YIYI:**** ….yo?-pregunto en un tono ingenuo-l cHiCa MaS aDoRaBlE De ToDO0 el mUnDoo00¡-dise dando miles de vueltas con los brazos extendidos**

**BUTCH:**** -.-U**

**HIMEKO:****pareses una AAAAAAAAAAAA¡-ese fue el fallido intento de princesa de expresarse pues resivio un golpe de la señorita adorable yiyi que seguía dando vueltas **

**BUTCH:**** esto es extraño siento un hueco en el estomago por no ser golpeado por yiyi u_U**

**BOOMER:**** es cierto es extraño no te parece brick? Brick O.O?-dijo al no encontrar a su hermano a su lado-¿Qué haces allí brick?-pregunto al encontrar a su hermano en un rincón.**

**BRICK:****ella no es yiyi,ella no es yiyi,ella no es yiyi,ella no es yiyi,ella,no es yiyi-repetia en posición fetal.**

**BUTCH:**** ._.u Okey?**

**HIMEKO:****Te matareeeee¡ Ò.Ó-grito re-incorporandose dirigiendosea yiyi**

**YIYI:**** oh? No esa es una palabrotaa muy feaaaaaaaaaaaa mejor di destrucción final n.n-dijo lanzándole un diccionario gigantesco sobre la cabezota de la pecosa.**

**HIMEKO:****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡**

**YIYI:****denada n.n ,hermoso dia amigos.**

**BUTCH:**** O.o no es yiyi,no es yiyi**

**BOOMER:**** O.O no es yiyi,no es yiyi**

**YUKI:**** NO SEAN IDIOTAAS¡-grito pegándoles una bofetada seguidita a boomer y a butch.**

**BOOMER:**** TT_TT yuki tu nunca ,me habías pegado de esa manera dijo tocándose la mejilla llorando tipo anime.**

**BUTCH:**** yuki tu nunca me habías pegado por otra cosa que no fuera molestar al tonto de boomer-lloriqueba mientras que en su mente aparesian muchos recuerdos de yuki persiguiéndolo con una escopeta por desirle tonto a boomer.**

**BRICK:****jajajajajjajajajajaj XD –reia el peli-rojo con superioridad olvidándose por un momento de su nuevo trauma-a mi yuki NUNCA me a pegado jajajajjaja-reia brick sin sospechar siquiera que algo mas bien alguien se encontraba escuchando todo lo que decía.**

**De la nada aparecen las chibis de yiyi y yuki….chibi-yiyi y chibi-yuki.**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** inerrumpimos esta sección que al parecer es parte del fic para volver con el verdadero fic n.n**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****mas adelante explicaremos lo que paso arriba jeje n-n pero ahora…..**

**CHIBI-YIYI-YUKI:**** DEBUELTAA CON LOS CAPITULOS¡ n0n**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****esta vez nos pusimos de acuerdo para desirlo las dos n.n no es asi chibi-yiyi?**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** -.-U Aja….DEVUELTA CON LOS CAPITULOS¡ n.n**

**CHIBI-YUKI:**** ¬_¬**

* * *

****-ken me harias el favor de despertar a los chicos no deseo que llegen tarde a la escuela-pidio la que se encontraba en la cocina**(****YIYI:****alguien sabe si tienen cosina?O.o?)**preparando el deasyuno junto con ken.

-enseguida tia,perdón doctora-se disculpo ken quien se aproximaba a la sala donde dormían los chicos.

-y ken-llamo su atención la

-si?-pregunto ken asomando ligeramente su cabeza a la dirección donde se encontraba la .

-puedes llamarme tia-dijo shizane

-oh gracias tia-diciendo eso se retiro hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraban dormidos en bolsas de dormir los chicos**(****YUKI:****dormidos en bolsas de dormir XD ajaj)**-chicos-pidio amablemente ken-chicos levántense-pidio de nuevo-despierteen¡-pero no obtuvo respuesta,o talves,si los ronquidos de karetsu cuantan.

-no te preocupes ken nosotras los despertaremosdijo miyako entrando por la puerta**(****YIYI:****no yuki u_u no entraron por la ventana ****YUKI:**** u_u,n_n seria gracioso verlas entrar por la ventana XD)**acompañada por momoko y kaoru que ya se encontraban vestidas con el uniforeme.

-chicos llegaremos trade a la escuela¡-pidio momoko

-miyashiro-kun arribaa¡-pidio miyako.

-ho hola chicas,me alegra volver a verlas –saludo cortésmente la pero dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban los chicos mas dormidos que nunca,frunció el seño-todavia no se an levantado-la dijo eso mas como una afirmación.

-ya lo intentamos todas-dijo resignada momoko.

-no,falto yo-dijo aproximándose a los chicos kaoru,tomando el brazo de karetsu y colocándolo procurando no despertarlo ,bajo el cuello de miyashiro.

-(susurro)que esta haciendo?-pregunto ken

-shhhhhh-lo cayo momoko

-ya casi-dijo a si misma kaoru moviendo ligeramente el pie de karetsu dejándolo a escasos centímetros de momotoro-listo termine¡-exclamo feliz colocando su puño sobre la cara de karetsu-ahora solo griten esto lo mas fuerte que puedan-dijo kaoru entregándole una hoja a miyako.

-BUTCH ERES UN DEBILUCHO¡-gritaron las ppgz rosa y azul acompañadas por ken.

-QUEEEE¡…..-grito levantándose por impulso estreyandose con el puño de kaoru y golpeando a miyashiro en la parte posterior de la cabeza seguido de la patada cortesía de los auto-reflejos de karetsu al brazo de momotoro-AAAyyayayayayayayaaa¡-se sobaba y gritaba karetsu

-karetzu eres pepino,MUERTOOOOO¡-grito momotoro a su hermano.

-miyashiro-kun te encuentras bien no fue mi intención colaborar con algo lo cual pudiese hacerle daño-se disculpo miyako

-no te preocupes miyako-dijo levantándose

-ya déjense de sus cursilerías y alistence para ir a la escuela-pidio kaoru

-LA ESCUELAAA¡-grito momotoro exasperado tomando a sus hermanos de el cuello de la pijama llevándoselos hacia el piso de arriba.

*miaaauuu*

*guuuaffff*

*PRUUU PRUU*

*HWUII WHUIII*

Un sinfín de ruidos esxtraños provenían del piso de arriba.

-ya estamos listos¡-dijeron los 3 bajando ya usando el uniforme-baamooss¡-dijeron tomando de la mano a sus contrapartes provocando un ligero sonrojo,mientras eran arrastrados fuera de la residencia utonio.

-espern olvidaron desayunar¡-grito la

-no importa gritaron ya lo lejos.

***YA EN LA ESCUELA***

-chicos porque tenían tanta prisa por llegar a la escuela?-pregunto momoko

-es que-dijo avergonzado momotoro-no entramos a clases ayer-

-que?-pero nosotros los dejamos en la puerta,porque no entraron?-cuestiono momoko

-teniamos que salvar su trasero-respondio karetzu entrando al salón de clases.

-jovenes porfavor tomen asiento,hoy se presentaran los nuevos alumnos y designare sus asientos permanentes-explico

-como sea-dijo kaoru tomando asiento seguida por sus amigas.

-chicos presentences-pidio miss-keane enfrente de los alumnos.

-buenos días,mi nombre es miyashiro utonio soy el menor de los tres ,me encanta el arte y la poesía,un gusto conocerlos-se presento el oji-azul ganadose un que otro suspiro de amor.

-yo soy karetzu,el hermano del medio si no quieres problemas conmigo simplemente no molestes ,me gusta todo tipo de deportes y jugar videojuegos-se presento en un tono relajadamente-amenazador,igual que boomer consiguiendo que un rio de baba surcara el salón,gracias a las chicas,menos 3.

-yo soy momotoro,el mayor y por lo tanto el que esta a cargo de estos dos sopencos-dijo apuntando a sus hermanos que solo pudieron gruñir por lo bajo-me gustan los comics y la música rock-termino momotoro mientras que a muchas de las chicas se le ponían los ojos en corazones.

-alguna pregunta-pues pregunta?,si eso pregunto miss-keane

-o yo,yo tengo una pregunta-dijo una voz chillona

-pues pregunta hineko-dijo miss-keane

-es himeko ¬¬…mi pregunta es¿Quién quiere ser mi novio?-pregunto la pecas chafas**(****YIYI:****no aprende a las pequitas lindas de boomer)**

-safoo-dijo miyashiro

-ni muerto-respondio karetzu

-eres niña o.O?-pregunto confundido momotoro

-uno de ustedes será mi novio lo prometo-dijo llorando sumergiéndose en su asiento

-momotoro siéntate con….momoko-dijo miss keane,mientras momoko de mala gana se levantaba para indicar su lugar.

-karetzu siéntate con kaoru-dijo miss keane

-ni piensen que me voy a levantar que el encuentre el maldito lugar-refunfuño kaoru

-y miyashiro siéntate al lado de…hineko**(****YUKI:****NOOOOO¡TTOTT¡)**-hablo miss keane

-que es himeko ¬¬-dijo esta

-QUE¡ NOO,YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ESA LOCA,PUEDE ABUSAR DE MI TTOTT-lloro miyashiro

-te puedes sentar a un lado mio miyashiro-kun claro,si gustas-dijo un poco sonrojada miyako

-enserio *.*?-pregunto miyashiro

-claro n_n-contesto miyako

-bueno,entonces abran su libro de física en la pagina 157 porfavor,pidió miss keane,y asi siguió la clase con una que otra discusión de entre momoko y momotoro,mientras dormían kaoru y karetzu y miyako y miyashiro hablaban sobre las cosas que habían hecho,todo normal hasta en la ultima clase.

***EN UN LUGAR LUGUBRE Y OSCURO***

-hehe talvez atacar a las ppgz físicamente no sea lo mejor ,parece ser que las mocosas están creando un vinculo con los traidores de los rowdyruff boys,pero…¿Qué pasara si…yo impido ese vinculo wajajajajajajjajajajajajja wajajajjaajjjajaja-dijo viendo en una pantalla a todos los chicos y en una mas pequeña un trio de chicos que acababan de llegar a las afueras de la ciudad-con un pequeño empujoncito los destruiré un por uno-

***EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD***

-takeshi seguro que en esta ciudad nos inscribieron nuestros padres-pregunto un chico peli-negro,ojos azul rey expresivo,usaba una banda en su cabello**(****YIYI:****tipo kun-fu¡)**usaba un short de mezclilla debajo de la rodilla con numerosos bolsillos,y una sudadera violeta con las mangas dobladas y debajo de esta una ramera negra,su calzado consistía en unos bans negros.

-taishi es la octava vez que te lo digo ¬¬,si esta es la ciudad y ya no molestes sopenco¡-dijo un chico muy bien parecido peli-plata un poco despeinado y unos inespresivos ojos azules,usaba un pantalón vaquero de mezclilla desgastado intencionalmente,usaba una siple ramera naranja en sus muñecas usaba unas bandas deportivas naranjas y negras al igual que taishi usaba unos bans negros.

-takeshi tu solo estas enojado porque antes de venir a vivir a esta ciudad tuviste que terminar con tu noviecita mimada sakura lo perdido esta perdido total las chicas abundan y mas para mi-dijo en tono engreído un chico de cabello entre castaño y peli-rojo que mantenía su cabello corto de frente lo suficientemente para formar un flequillo y largo de atrás en puntas,usaba un pantalón negro con flamas en la parte inferior y una ramera amarilla y arriba una camiseta desabrochada amarillo palido y botas estilo militar negras .

-TAMAYAAAAAAAAA¡-grito takeshi

-QUEEEEE¡?-pregunto irritado tamaya

-olvidalo…talvez tengas razón-dijo takeshi mientras pateaba una lata.

-y donde se supone que dormiremos ¿-pregunto taishi,colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello

-creo que con nuestra primita-dijo tamaya con una sonrisa maligna.

-recuerdo bien la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo takeshi con una sonrisa afilada.

-pobre le tuvieron que comprar una gata,porque le contamos a sus amigas que aun usaba pañal j aja XD-se rio taishi –la dejamos sin amigas j aja XD-

-como se llama su gata?-se pregunto tamaya

-creo que pelusa-dijo tontamente taishi

-se llama zafiro,idiota ¬¬¡-corrigio takeshi

-je je je je XD-se burlo tamaya

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo taishi al observar como una limosina se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos.

-que bueno que los encontré jóvenes Morbock debemos llevarlos a casa mañana empezaran sus clases-informo el conductor.

-si,si,si como sea-dijeron el trio de chicos subiendo a la limosina

***EN LA ESCUELA***

Ya habían terminado las clases y los chicos se disponían a marcharse a la casa del profesor utonio

-y como les pareció su primer dia de clases?miyashiro-kun n_n pregunto miyako

-contando que estuvieron con nosotros bien n/n-contesto miyashiro

-bueno,nos vamos al laboratorio del profesor-dijo momotoro retirándose junto con sus hermanos.

-Aja-dijeron las ppgz simplemente siguiendo a los chicos

-como dije NOS RESTIRAMOS¡-dijo momotoro al observar como las chicas los seguían

-y nosotras dijimos ``AJA``-resalto momoko sin detener el paso

-creo que acabamos de despedirnos n/n-dijo miyashiro al observar como miyako mantenía su paso junto con las demás chicas.

-si,ya escuchamos miyashiro-kun-respondio cortésmente miyako sin detener su paso

-AAAAA PORQUE NOS SIGUEN NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER¡-se expreso karetsu

-NO¡-dijeron moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

-parece que,se están escondiendo de alguien-pregunto momotoro

-no¡-respondio solo miyako

-y ustedes?-pregunto karetzu hacia kaoru y momoko que empezaron a sudar frio

-puess…..emmmm….-se excusaron las 2 chicas.

-KAOOORUUUUUUUUUU¡-se escucho el grito de un chico peli-verde

-emmmmmmm-kaoru observaba como su hermano mayor se aproximaba a ella con un frasco de ``gel`` en la mano.

-MOMOKOO¡DONDE DEJASTE MI POSTRE DE FAMBRUESAAAAAA¡-grito una kurico enfadada que se unió a Dai.

-CORRAAAN¡-dijeron kaoru y momoko arrastrando a los chicos al laboratrio del profesor

-MOCOSAA¡como te atreves a llenar mi tarro de gel con una sustancia no conocida¡-fue lo ultimo que escucharon al momento de que las chicas y los chicos se escabulleron llegando a un parque cercano al laboratorio.

-que le pusiste a la gel?-pregunto miyashiro

-solo una mezcla de gelatina,bicarbonato conocen el pus que sobresale de la carne podrida?

-Si –asintieron todos un poco confundidos

-pues le puse todo eso-dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello

-Hiiwwwwwght :S-expreso miyako

-y tu?-pregunto hasqueado momotoro

-mhtgtbhuttmm-ese fue el agumento de una momoko que estaba devorando un pastelillo de fambruesas con glaceado-QUE?O.o?-

-olvidalo u_uU-dijo momotoro

-chicos ya saben quienes los adoptaran-pregunto miyako

-talvez lo sabremos hoy y por el momento no tenemos donde dormir u_u-respondio miyashiro.

-Duerman en MI mansión¡-dijo una voz chillona**(****HIMEKO:****YA AGUANTE DEMASIADO¡ ****YIYI-YUKI:****pues aguanta mas¡)**apareciendo detrás de los chicos y tocando el hombro de karetzu y miyashiro.

-YA ME CHUPO LA BRUJAAA¡ TOT-grito karetzu

-los PIOJOOOOS¡-grito miyashiro apartándose junto con su hermano

-No,gracias-dijo secamente momotoro

-ohu lastima,pero igual futuros novios…los invito A MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS¡-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia las chicas-y ustedes igual esan invitadas..pero solo para que admiren mi grandiosidad-dijo entregando boletos o invitaciones.

-APRESURATE PECOSAAAAA¡-gritaron unas voces provenientes de la limosina de la familia Morbock.

-claroo primitos consentidos n.n ¡-hablo himeko que se apresuro a subir a la limosina.

-loca ¬¬-dijo kaoru

-con que una fiestaa heee-pensaba momoko mientras se colocaba la mano en la barbilla

-La doctora Shizane nos matara¡YA ES TARDE¡-dijo momotoro empezando a correr seguido de sus hermanos y las chicas.

***en el laboratorio***

-ya llegamooos¡-dijeron los chicos azotando la puerta de una patada.

-oh T_T me alegra verlos estaba tan preocupada por ustedes,TARDARON DEMASIADOOO¡-se expreso shizane preocupada abrazando a los rrbz.

-Disculpe no quiero ser grosera ni nada de eso pero…ya saben quienes adoptaran a los chicos?-pregunto momoko avergonzada.

-Momoko-dijo kaoru propinándole un codazo leve a momoko.

-Ammmmm-dijo shizane rompiendo el abrazo que manteia con los chicos-lo que pasa es que…..-

-que pasa?-pregunto momotoro

-tienes que desirles-hablo el profesor utonium ingresando a la habitación.

-lo que pasa es que…..lo mas probable es que tengan que separarlos u.u ya no podrían seguir siendo hermano-explico tristemente shizane.

-No…..no,no lo permita porfavor-pidio miyashiro con los ojos cristalinos.

-No creo que lo podamos impedir….lo siento-dijo el profesor utonium.

-TIENE QUE IMPEDIRLOO¡-grito kartezu saliendo corriendo de la residencia utonium.

-Karetzu-susurro kaoru preocupada.

-No-dijo iyashiro saliendo en dirección contraria a la de karetzu.

-Miyashiroo¡-grito miyako siguiendo preocupada al rubio.

-lo siento chicos u.u-dijo la sintiéndose culpable de lo que paso.

-necesito un tiempo a solas-dijo momotoro secamente saliendo del laboratorio.

-(susurro)*no estaras solo momotoro*-dijo momoko siguiendo a paso lento a momotoro sin que se percatara de su presencia.

-chicos-expreso ken conmosionado

-ire por kartetzu¡-dijo kaoru corriendo en la dirección por la que se había marchado el oji-verde.

-shizane?-llamo el profesor utonium a su hermana.

-si? Sniff-contesto shizane limpiándose de las lagrimas que había dejado.

-creo que tengo la solución para que los chicos se mantengan unidos-dijo el profesor abrazando a su hermana.

-cual?enserio aprecio demasiado a los chicos no podría permitir que algo les pasase-dijo shizane

-eso refuerza aun mas mi idea shizane…..tu podrías adoptarlos-dijo el profesor

-nesesitariamos el permiso de una autoridad para que me permitan cuidar a los chicos yo sola-dijo sin animos

-El alcaldeee¡-grito el profesor utonium.

***en el parque***

-no creo que ninguno de mis hermanos quiera separarse,si en ocasiones soy un poco irritante y despistado pero mis hermanos no me desprecian-razonaba miyashiro sentando en una banca enfrente de una hermosa fuente.

-claro que no miyashiro-dijo una voz a lado suyo

-Miyakoo¡me seguiste? 0.0-cuestiono miyashiro un poco nervioso

-si,parece que te gusta la vista del parque he? miyashiro-kun-pregunto divertida miyako viendo como niños paseaban por hay.

-Emmmmmmmmmm…A si n.n es muy relajante-dijo miyashiro.

-sabes?es mi lugar favorito de toda la ciudad,aquí recibi mis poderes y también conoci a mi mejor amigo se llama Takata-dijo un poco melancólica.

-Miyako?-pregunto miyashiro.

-si?-contesto miyako.

-creo que te saliste del tema n.n hehehhe-dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si n/n pero te hiso sentir mejor verdad?-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-la verdad si,miyako n.n-concordo con la oji-azules.

-vamos¡! Ven ay que ir con el profesor y shizane-informo miyako tomandolo de la mano-VAMOS¡-

-he he si n/n-

***en las cercanías del bosque NS***

-esta es una estupidez-admitio butch sentándose en una roca admirando la vista que precentaba el bosque-no vale la pena haber cambiado si de esa manera nos separamos.

-tan fácil te daras por vencido idiota¡! Esperaba mas de ti-dijo buttercup aterrizando a un lado de butch-y avisa la próxima a transformar de la nada-

-no tenias que haberme seguido-dijo butch con una sonrisa coqueta.

-YO NO TE SEGUI¡!solo….me mandaron a buscarte-mintió buttercup sonrojada.

-Buttercup-llamo butch

-si?-dijo esta jugando con sus dedos.

-crees que enserio tengan que separarme de mis hermanos-pidio un poco avergonzado.

-eres un idiota sierto?-se burlo buttercup-no creo que la doctora permita eso butch-

-gracias y emmm buttercup-pidio de nuevo butch.

-si?...otra vez-gruño divertida buttercup.

-Has estado parada todo el tiempo en un hormiguero-dijo levnatandose butch de la roca y saliendo volando hacias al laboratorio.

-A que oras me avisas IDIOTAAAA¡-grito buttercup siguiéndole.

-TE AVISE BUTTER-BABY¡-grito butch.

***en un lago no muy alejado del laboratorio***

Momotoro avanzaba caminando dejando un semblante de tristeza a su paso sin saber que un GRAN moño rojo se asomaba por los arbustos y lo seguía cautelosamente sin que este se percatara….cuando el peli-rojo se detuvo en el lago y se sento en una gran roca a observar todo lo que había alrededor del lago …derrepente escucho un ruido provenientes de un arbusto.

-hola momoko-dijo brick simplemente aun viendo el lago.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo o.O?-pregunto la oji-rosas confundida saliendo de su escondite.

-te responderé con una pregunta…¿Cuándo has visto un moño gigante sobresaliendo de los arbustos?-respondio momotoro conuna pequeña sonrisa pero aun se podía notar que la siuacion le había afectado.

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto momoko al verlo de esa manera sentándose a lado suyo.

-no….estan a punto de separarme de mis hermanos solo porque somos demasiados para poder ser adoptados por una sola familia…pareciera que fuera mejor vivir en la calle como lo hacíamos antes de obtener los superpoderes..al menos nos manteníamos juntos-dijo momotoro recordando todos los momentos en los que había estado con ellos.

-y no vas hacer nada o si?-pregunto momoko brindándole una calida sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del chico-se que se te ocurrirá algo-insistio momoko-vamos al laboratorio tu sabes que shizane y el profesor trataran de buscar una solución a todo esto recuerden que estamos co ustedes-momoko se levanto y le estiro la mano a momotoro esperando estrecharla.

-sabes momoko?-pregunto momotoro.

-que?-respondio la peli-roja aun con la mano estirada.

-gracias….por todo-termino de desir momotoro con un ligero brillo en sus ojos estrechando la mano de la chica y haciendo camino hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

**Devuelta con yiyi-sama y yuki-san:**

**_BRICK:_****_jajajajajjajajajajaj XD –reia el peli-rojo con superioridad olvidándose por un momento de su nuevo trauma-a mi yuki NUNCA me a pegado jajajajjaja-reia sin sospechar siquiera que algo mas bien alguien se encontraba escuchando todo lo que decía._**

**YUKI:**** A si? Ò.o-dijo lo suficientemente cerca dándole un codazo en el estomago.**

**BRICK:**** (volviendo a su posición fetal)no es yiyi,no es yuki,no es yiyi,no es yukii O_O**

**HIMEKO:**** yo no ocupo ningún diccionario de NADA Y DE NADIEEEEE¡ Ò.Ó, como verán Ù.u soy la chica mas mas rica de la ciudad y por lo tanto la mas refinada y yo no me rebajare a unas de su nivel-dijo con sus manos en las caderas.**

**YIYI:****oh parece que tiene frio himeko n.n yo te habrigare…Rowdyss vengan porfa-dijo mientras los idiotas parecían a su lado.**

**BUTCH:****porque les egumis haciendo caso o.Ó?**

**BOOMER:**** (solo se encogió de hombros)**

**BRICK:****sabe,pero yiyi que….-pero fue detenido por una maniática yiyi que los empezó a desvestir,dejándolos solo en bóxers****(YIYI:****sigan soñando en ver-leerlos en calzoncillos**** YUKI:****aunque la espera termino)**

**BUTCH: ****O/o**

**BRICK: ****0/O**

**BOOMER:**** O/O**

**YIYI:****listo n.n-dijo tomando toda la ropa de los rowdys y empezando a hacer con ellas una manta muy peculiar-oh pecosa n.n yo te quitare el frio-dijo en un tono endemoniadamente inocente.**

**HIMEKO:****noo…espera¡-demaciado tarde yiyi la envolvió quedando peor que una momia.**

**YIYI:****siiii¡ ya no tiene frio….hasta esta bailando n.n**

**YUKI:****creo que le esta dando un ataque ù.u**

**YIYI:****entonces…..la ayudo?**

**YUKI:****no ahí dejalo le haremos un favor al mundo wajajajajajajajajja wjajajajajajjajajajaja wjajajajajajaj WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJ WJAJAAAJJAJAJAJAAJA WAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡!-reia maniáticamente mientras detrás de ella aparecían rayos deslumbrantes y el cuarto obscuro se volvia aun mas obscuro.**

**YIYI:**** okey n.n**

**RRBZ:****tenemos friooo,y es possible que estas dos abusen de nuestra inocencia semi-desnuda -y como le hacen para hablar al mismo tiempo Ò.o?-dijeron apuntándose entre si.**

**YUKI:**** ¬_¬ púdrance¡**

**YIYI:****dijeron frio n.n-dijo sacando una enorme manta y corriendo hacia los rrbz.**

**YUKI:****no olvides cubrir los conductores de aire..la boca y la nariz¡-grito a yiyi con una sonrisa macabra.**

**YIYI:****echo¡-dijo tomando a los rowdys.**

**YUKI:****bueno nos despedimos-dijo patenado a la momia-princesa que se mantenía inconsiente talvez delirando o muerta?**

**RRBZ:****Ayudaa¡…-fue lo ultimo que diejron antes de ser momificados- X-X**

**YIYI:****creo que están muertos u.u**

**¡!ADIOSITOOOOO n.n¡!**

**YUKI:****espera yiyi una cosa mas ¬_¬**

**YIYI:****mande..querdida amiguitaa¡-desia dando vueltas por todos lados y tirando flores desde una canasta mientras alimentaba a los animalitos que encontraba.**

**YUKI: ****primera….no me digas ``amiguita`` Ò.o-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-y segundaaa….-antes de desirlo volteo a ver el reloj y este sono-…YO GANE LA APUESTAAAAAAAAAAA¡ n.n-grito volviendo a ser la típica yuki que de un manotazo había destruido el reloj-aaaaaaaaaaa olvidaba la tercera ¬U¬-recordo volteando a ver a los rowdys y de sabe donde saco una cámara le quito la manta a los chicos y empezó a fotografiarlos.**

**BOOMER:**** O/O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-gritaba ruborizado tratando de esconderse detrás de butch y brick.**

**BUTCH:**** O/0 NOOOOOOO¡**

**BRICK:**** TT/TT**

**YUKI: ****se las regalare a sus club de fans n.n y también les enviare unos cartelones BIEN GRANDES a sus amigas las powerpuffgirls z de seguro les encantaran**

**RRBZ:**** O/O Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-**

**HIMEKO:****un momento,,de que apuesta hablan?-pregunto aun enrrolada por la ropa de los chicos solo se podía presenciar su corona que sobresalía sobre la ropa.**

**YIYI:****yo te explicare eso IDIOTAAA¡-dijo desasiéndose de su disfraz.**

**BRICK:****oh yiyi volviste TTTTT0TTTTTTT amiga prima hermana…lo que seas….eres tu?**

**YIYI´:****que pregunta es esa? -.-U pareces idiota.**

**BRICK:****sii eres tu n-n**

**YIYI:****okey O.o….raro…..como decía es que yuki y yo hicimos una apuesta,yuki dijo que yo no podía ser ingenua por un capitulo y yo dije que ella no podía ser mas ``ne-ga-ti-va``y enos aquí n.n que asco tenia muchas ganas de hacer esto-dijo aproximándose hasta himeko y desatándola.**

**HIMEKO:****gracias n.n sopenca.**

**BRICK: ****O.O**

**BOOMER:**** O.o**

**BUTCH:**** 0-0?**

**YIYI:****si,si si siii-dijo quitándole a himeko sus zapatotes y dándole numerosas cachetadas con ellos a su propietaria.**

**YUKI-RRBZ:**** DALEE YIYII¡TU PUEDEES¡ ROMPELE MAS LA NARIZ OPERADA QUE TIENEEE¡ n0n-animaban dando saltos y gritando por altavoces**

**YIYI:****.compratee algo desenteeee-dijo dándole el ultimo zapatazo que la dejo tirada en el suelo-y yuki…PORQUE RAYOS DISES QUE ME GANASTE?-grito acercándose amenazadoramente hacia yuki.**

**YUKI:****simple n.n PORQUE YO GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡ n0n-grito corriendo por todos lados tirando confeti con un gorro de fiesta y soplando un espanta-suegras.**

**TODOS: **** ._.U**

**De la nada aparecen unas chibis de yiyi y yuki:**

**CHIBI-YIYI:****tenemos 2 preguntas para ustedes lectores.**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****primero la tuya chibi-yiyi n.n**

**CHIBI-YIYI:**** ok ¬.¬, n-n bueno esta es mi pregunta…..¿CUALES SON LAS COSAS MAS PRECIADAS O LAS QUE MAS LES ASUSTAN A LAS PPGZ? Es que lo necesitamos para la siguiente ``presentación``(lo que escribimos en negritas al empezar y el final del verdadero fic).**

**CHIBI-YUKI:****y esta es la mia n-n ¿KIEN CREEN QUE CUMPLIO MEJOR CON SU PARTE DE LA APUESTA? Por favor digan que yiyi ya que a la que gane…..la perdedora tendrá que darle un regalo a la ganadora y el regalo puede contener ABSOLUTAMENTE LO QUE SEAAA sea bueno o malo ¬U¬ o malooooo¡**

* * *

**DEVUELTA CON YIYI-SAMA Y YUKI-SAN:**

**YIYI:****bueno antes de irnos queremos desirles algo u_u….enserio lo sentimos,se que deberíamos darles una explicación razonable a todas y cada una de ustedes pero la verdad es que estuvimos retiradas de FF por un tiempo y nisiquiera pudimos mandar reviews tan seguido por estar ocupadas.**

**YUKI:**** yiyi tiene razón estuvimos ausentes u.u**

**YIYI:****no saben,todo lo escribimos y batallamos al concentrarnos ya que a yuki aquí presente no es muy buena para eso ¬¬**

**YUKI:**** yiyi tiene razón u.u…..tienen derecho a culparnos lo merecemos 3 meses es mucho tiempo…aceptamos amenazas de muerte u.u**

**YIYI:****y para no hacer esto mas largo(ya que nos cuesta trabajo estar serias)lo siento **

**YUKI:****yo también lo siento **

**YIYI:**** asi que jeck-red08,lady-katty,shiro24kuro,dickory5,darckblossom1999,bilymm-chan,powerdark, lo setimos tantoooooooooooooo y objet16 perdon por no hacer lo que deseabas,pero próximamente lo aremos.**

**YUKI:****sii espero que nos perdonen u.u sin mas que deisir…. gracias por los reviews :)**


End file.
